Inuyasha Highschool Stories: Marriage Assignment
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: 1st story of a highschool series, when Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango get paired with each other opposite of what they wanted on the school assignment something happens that will effect all four of them. please r&r.
1. This should be a Disaster

Title: Marriage Assignment

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Description: high school story about Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango getting paired with the wrong partners after arriving late to the assignment discussion, better than it sounds, trust me, if you like Inuyasha high school stories, please r&r.

Characters:

Inuyasha: has a crush on Kagome, but too shy to tell her because they are good friends and has a history with Kikyo- average guy who likes to have fun with his friends.

Kagome: starting to have feelings for Inuyasha, but is also shy about it and she likes to hang out with her boys-average girl, nice, loyal.

Miroku: friend of Inuyasha and Kagome's, but secretly likes Sango despite his reputation as a player- flirty one who has a sweet side deep down.

Shippo: Part of the Inuyasha friend group, has a red bushy ponytail and is sometimes weird- funny one of the group and can be annoying sometimes.

Sango: outsider of the Inuyasha friend group, except Kagome who she's friends with, but has her own friend circle- smart and organized.

Koga: Friend of Sango, goes after Kagome mostly- a little flirty, handsome, athletic type.

Kagura: also friend of Sango and Koga's, in love with Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo: jealous of any girl who comes near Inuyasha, kind of popular and hangs out with other people other than the main ones.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha's cooler older brother.

--

Chapter 1: This should be a Disaster

The bell rang, signaling that school was over. Happy chatter sounded from all the students.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Now before you all leave, I wanted to let you all know that tomorrow we will be starting an assignment where you will be paired up to take on roles as husbands and wives to see how it feels to be out in the real world, for all of you who get here on time tomorrow will get to pick your partners, but those who are late, I will assign the partners," the teacher warned, giving them all a very serious expression at the end of his announcement.

The guys made miserable noises and the girls chatted away about who they wanted to be partnered up with. As everyone exited the classroom, Kagome met up with Sango who was walking by herself.

"Hey, so who do you want to be paired up with, even though I kind of already know," Kagome said slyly.

Sango glared a little at her friend, "Um, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," she lied.

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah, right, come on I know you have the hots for my friend, if you want I can just ask him for you."

Sango jumped almost dropping her books, "NO," she blurted out a little too loudly.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at her reaction, "O…k," she said simply.

Trying to get off the subject of her crush, Sango said, "What about you? You spend everyday with him and yet you can't ever tell him how you feel."

Kagome shot her head in her friend's direction, knowing she was talking about Inuyasha, "How do you know…" she started, proving Sango's suspicions.

"Oh come on, it so obvious," Sango started, but got a look from Kagome, "well maybe not obvious, but friends know these kinds of things, I don't see why you just don't tell him already."

"Right back at you," Kagome dodged.

Sango glared at her again and was about to reply to that when Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo came up to greet Kagome on her other side. 'Great, the three stooges are here,' thought Sango, trying to ignore the fact that she had a secret crush on one of them. She wasn't really friends with any of them and every time she got around Miroku, she felt weak in the knees, stupid hormones.

"Well, um, I'm going to go, my friends are probably waiting on me," Sango told Kagome before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

Kagome laughed a little, she knew she probably was getting nervous around Miroku aside the fact she had nothing in common with any of her friends.

Inuyasha huffed, "What a weird girl," talking about Sango.

"Hey, be nice, she's a sweet person and my friend," said Kagome.

"Yeah," Miroku put it, but after receiving questioning looks from Inuyasha and Shippo Miroku added, "I mean what a weirdo."

Shippo laughed, "You so have a crush on her."

Miroku punched Shippo in the arm, "I do not, I'm a man among women, WO..M..EN, not woman."

"Can you believe this stupid assignment," Inuyasha said grumpily, "Be glad when it's over."

Kagome looked down at her feet as she walked the hallway in thought, 'Maybe he wouldn't want to be her partner, should I ask? He probably wouldn't care, he thinks it's so stupid anyway, probably just pick Kikyo since we're good friends.'

It was an issue that Kagome all confused, she had these feelings for him and yet she didn't want to ruin their friendship they had. There was the problem of Kikyo too; she feared that he had leftover feelings for her since their breakup.

"Kagome," she heard Miroku's voice. She shook her head from her thoughts and looked up at him, "What?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to the ice cream parlor with us," Miroku asked again.

"Oh, sure," she answered following the guys close behind as they laughed at how stupid the assignment would be.

'Boys,' thought Kagome rolling her eyes.

Sango had met up with her friends and they agreed to walk home with her, she had a lot of homework to do anyway.

Koga snorted, "Why do we have to do this dumb project anyway?"

"Because Koga," Sango replied, "It gets us prepared for what's to come in the future, I think it would be fun."

Koga half rolled his eyes, "I guess," then he got all sexy like, "so ladies," he put his arms around Sango and Kagura, "which one of you will be the lucky wife who gets me," he asked half teasing.

"Please," Sango started, "you get the pleasure of getting one of us, I don't know, I'd say a long shot," Sango looked over at Kagura who nodded, both of them laughed.

Koga shrugged, "Yeah, I know, well you going to ask that goof ball that hangs around my Kagome?" he asked Sango.

Sango blushed a little and tried covering up, "Are you kidding, that sleaze ball who only goes after women, no way, no offense Koga."

Koga chuckled and stretched, "None taken; besides my woman will come to me eventually."

Sango sighed, "Would you stop calling Kagome your woman, don't degrade her like that, she's a nice person."

Koga ignored her, "If it wasn't for that dumb Inuyasha, she would be drooling over me right now."

The girls shook their heads, "Koga," Kagura said, "You know maybe she would like you if you were more sensitive."

"Yeah," Sango spoke up, "maybe you could buy her flowers or take her to a movie, she would like that."

It was hard for Sango to choose sides, she always thought it wrong to choose over friends, though Koga was her friend and Inuyasha not so much, she was thinking about what Kagome wanted, she wasn't sure she liked Koga that way, but she felt bad for Koga at the same time, because deep down under all that flirty macho exterior, she felt he really loved her.

Finally they had made it to Sango's house, "Well bye guys, I'll call you later," she told them before entering the white two story house.

The next day found four individuals rushing around the hallways, trying to make their way to last class which would determine their partners.

The warning bell rang making getting there even more nerve raking. Finally as they all rushed to the same door, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango all collided with each other.

Picking themselves up and apologizing to one another, Kagome opened the door just in time to hear the late bell sound.

The four screwed their faces up in misery; the four of them was late.

The teacher looked in their direction as they all slinked in, "Well well well, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and…Sango, you're never late Sango."

"I know," Sango frowned in self loathing, the one day she was late.

"Well, you know what I said yesterday, let's see everyone here has already been partnered up," the teacher informed.

Among the students sat Kikyo glaring up at the small group that arrived late, she wanted to be paired up with Inuyasha and hopefully get back with him after proving she still loved him. She looked over to her partner instead who was a geeky guy that she couldn't stand.

Since Kagome wasn't there like he had hoped, Koga was now paired with Kagura. Kagura didn't mind much since the guy she liked, Sesshoumaru, wasn't even in the same grade.

"How about," the teacher started staring at the four, "Inuyasha, you and Sango are husband and wife and Miroku and Kagome, there, now please take your seats and don't be late again."

'Oh great I'm with the weirdo girl,' thought Inuyasha, glumly taking his seat.

Sango shook her head, 'Not him, it wasn't supposed to be him.'

'Oh man,' thought Kagome, 'not Miroku, he's just my friend, this will be too weird.'

Miroku also shook his head as he went to his seat, 'Well,' he laughed to himself, 'could be worse, could have got Inuyasha.'

He knew that wouldn't have happened, but he tried to make the bad situation humorous.

A/N: well hope you liked chapter 1, now depending on if I have more ideas and readers review and say they like the story I will continue and for my other stories, still trying ;) so please keep reviewing.


	2. The Assignment Begins

Chapter 2: The Assignment Begins

After the teacher had so wrongly paired four individuals with partners they didn't really want, he began to explain to the class what they would be doing for the next two weeks as married couples. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango groaned in despair, two whole weeks of pretending to be married, just great. Shippo and Koga couldn't stop laughing at their poor friends while Kikyo couldn't stop shooting daggers at Sango, which was making her uncomfortable, it's not like she wanted to be paired with Inuyasha.

After class everyone piled out in the halls to discuss the day's events and their plans for the rest of the day. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo gathered around Kagome's locker, which is where they always met right after school, doing their usual talking.

Sango was headed outside with her books she always took home to meet up with her friends. Kikyo, crowded by her normal posse, walked passed Sango. As they did Kikyo purposely knocked into Sango causing her books to fall to the floor. Sango stopped in her tracks, glaring at Kikyo, hearing her say, "Nerd," as she kept going.

Kagome, who had seen the whole thing, casually excused herself from her friends, hoping they wouldn't notice the embarrassment and went to help. Kagome bent down and helped Sango retrieve the last of her books. Both stood back up and Sango smiled at her friend, "Thanks."

Kagome glanced at Kikyo who was almost out of sight then back at Sango, "Don't worry about her, she's jealous of any girl that comes within feet of Inuyasha, so I'm pretty used to it."

Sango chuckled a little, "I guess so, I mean it's not like I want to be partnered up with him, it just happened." Sango started walking down the hall again towards the exit, figuring Kagome would follow her which she did, "Yeah, it's going to be weird pretending to be married to Miroku, I've never thought of him that way, it's just too creepy," Kagome then glanced over at her friend, "not that you're weird for liking him or anything, although I don't know why you do, I mean he's such a player with the girls, he has a rep for getting his way around them."

Sango lowered her head, she knew she was right, but she still couldn't help it, there was still something about him. Kagome got a guilty look when she saw Sango's face; sometimes she said things without thinking about them first. Trying to think of a way to cheer her up, Kagome finally said, "He is a nice person deep down though and I've seen him eyeing you before."

"Really?" Sango asked, her face lighting up. "Although he does that a lot with most of the girls," she winced again, smooth, "but you know what, I think he looks at you more than any other girl and he's even asked about you before."

Sango smiled, unable to control her happiness, Kagome continued, "I think if you just talked to him, you might be surprised, he might just make you his one and only girl, oh but I suggest you do it when Inuyasha and Shippo aren't around, they tease him about going after only one girl."

Sango thought about this, imagining them holding hands through the hallways and him even carrying her books for her. All her thoughts were interrupted by Kagura saying her name over and over. Sango shook her head and realized Kagura was waving her hand in front of her face. She looked beside her, but Kagome was gone and instead she was waving goodbye as she reunited with her friends. Sango waved back slowly, she must have been daydreaming about her and Miroku a while because she was now outside. Koga was there with her also drooling in the direction Kagome was leaving in.

Kagura nudged him, "Koga, oh for crying out loud, you two are hopeless." Sango sighed and held her books close to her watching Miroku walk off with the rest of them, if only they had been partners, they could have pretended to be married!

"I keep telling you that girl is weird," Inuyasha said as the four left the school grounds and walked along the sidewalk.

Shippo laughed like a hyena, "And you got stuck with her, good luck with your wife."

Inuyasha punched him in the arm, "Hey, why is it always me?" Shippo whined.

"I think you might actually learn something, Inuyasha," Miroku said, but then realized who he was talking to and trying to regain posture, saw a young girl that was in their class across the street, "Hey," he called out and winked, "what's a fine thing like you doing by yourself, why don't you call me sometime?" Kagome rolled her eyes as the girl smiled flirtatiously and walked off, "In his own way, Miroku's right, you need to stop being so mean, and she's not weird."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, ok."

Kagome sighed, Inuyasha could be a jerk sometimes and yet she had feelings for him, secretly of course. She then turned to Shippo, "So who did you end up with, Shippo?"

"You know that cute exchange student from America, yeah, her," Shippo answered moving his eyebrows up and down.

"No way," Miroku shook his head and sighed, "Lucky."

"Hey!" said Kagome a little offended even though Miroku wouldn't have been her first pick either.

Miroku put an arm around Kagome, "Oh come on Kags you know this is just fake, if you want me so bad all you have to do is tell me," he then laughed along with the other guys.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That reminds me, are you still coming over so we can work on our assignment for the day?"

Miroku nodded as he took his arm off of Kagome, "Yeah, though I can think of a million other things I would rather do than be a husband," he then smiled teasingly at Kagome, "again no offense."

"Uh huh," Kagome said as they finally got to the stairs that led to her house, "well bye boys," she said waving at them and heading up the steps.

Inuyasha watched her leave with a small smile. Miroku and Shippo looked at one another knowingly, "Oh Inuyasha," Shippo said clasping his hands together, pretending to be Kagome, "I know you like me, why don't you just tell me," the he batted his eyelashes at him.

Inuyasha shoved Shippo away, "Knock it off, I don't like Kagome that way, she's just a friend, so lay off," he growled before turning and walking away.

The other two chuckled and shook their heads, he was in such denial.

Later that same day Miroku returned to Kagome's house alone for their assignment. He wanted to get it over with and hopefully just hang out and talk, maybe play video games with her brother.

Miroku knocked on her door. Kagome opened the door to find her friend standing there with his assignment sheet, paper, pen and flowers.

Kagome looked at him oddly, "Uh Miroku, what's with the flowers?"

"Oh they're for you sexy mama," he teased handing her the bouquet.

Kagome laughed nervously as she took the flowers, "O…k, come in."

As Miroku did he said, "So I was wondering how long this would take, I mean I just have to act natural like I'm really married," he made himself comfy on the sofa, "so where's my dinner," he stretched smiling at her.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "That's funny Miroku," then she went over and sat beside him, "I don't think that's on the list."

"Aw, you ruin all the fun Kags," he said watching her take out their assignment sheet.

"First we have to handle the money, so we'll need to sort it out by bills, food you know the necessities," Kagome told him.

Miroku closed his eyes and faked a snore. "Miroku," Kagome said trying to be serious, "please be serious, I don't want a bad grade on this, I can't afford a bad grade again."

"So what's the deal with you and Inuyasha," Miroku said ignoring her request.

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

"You know like where are you headed with him, it's sad seeing him all mopey and puppy eyed over you."

"I don't think we need to talk about that, besides it's none of your business," said Kagome pretending to read the list while she was really thinking about what Miroku was saying.

"Of course it's my business you guys are my friends, come on Kagome, you're torturing the guy," he told her.

Kagome looked over at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Miroku let out an exaggerated sigh, "Inuyasha is to naïve to say anything to you and if you don't come out first it will finally ruin your relationship with him, I've seen it, look, I'm just trying to help, if you don't feel the same then you should at least tell him that so he can move on."

Kagome looked down at her paper in thought, for a perverted player, Miroku had smarts.

Meanwhile

Sango sighed, "Look, I don't like this as much as you, but we have to do this," she sighed again pulling out a calculator and writing amounts down on paper.

Inuyasha sat in the chair across from her in the dining room watching anxiously as she wrote, wanting to go home. He was so board that he started sighing absentmindedly. Finally Sango couldn't take it anymore and she sat down her pen, "Do you mind, I'm trying to concentrate."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Could you hurry, I would like to get home."

Sango had enough and stood from her chair, "LOOK, I HAVE A LIFE TOO, DESPITE WHAT YOU MAY THINK I DON'T STUDY ALL DAY, I DON'T LIKE THIS EITHER, BUT AT LEAST I'M DOING ALL THE WORK FOR YOU, WHICH IS NOT WHAT A MARRIAGE IS ALL ABOUT," she yelled emphasizing the last few words. She then sat back down roughly and continued what she was doing not even looking back up at him.

Inuyasha sat their frozen with shock and a little fear. But despite not liking her attitude, Inuyasha finally saw her in a new way.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sango looked up at him surprised, "What?" she asked wondering if she heard right.

"I'm sorry I called you all those names, I mean I don't know you and if you want me to help I can."

Sango was stunned at his words, could it be that Inuyasha had a heart, after all the years wondering, she now knew, "Um, yeah, you could do the calculating when I tell you the amounts."

Inuyasha nodded and went to sit by Sango, getting the calculator from her.

Sango smiled at him as she watched him get the last amount into the calculator that she had wrote down. After that they worked well together and got the day's tasks, which was only to budget their money and plan out what they would spend their left over money on, done fairly quickly.

Sango wondered as Inuyasha left where the nice version of him had been, perhaps she didn't give him the chance to be her friend.

A/N: ok so I know it's been a while since I've updated, but since I got positive reviews, I decided to continue, please send more of them;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't know what to call this chapter so it doesn't have a title, sorry.

Chapter 3

The next day everyone in the class was talking about their first experience with a spouse. Miroku and Kagome were still joking about how silly it was for them to be paired up. Kikyo couldn't seem to get rid of her partner because he kept following her around claiming he was in love with her which was really starting to piss her off.

Shippo was enjoying his time with his partner named Jessica who recently moved there from America. He kept giving her puppy dog eyes and that's when his friends knew for the first time, Shippo was in love and Jessica didn't seem to mind, she was having just as much fun.

Kagura and Koga tried to make the best out of their situation, she wasn't partnered up with Sesshoumaru and he wasn't partnered up with Kagome, but it could have been worse.

Kagome was the most curious as to how Inuyasha and Sango worked out. So before the bell ring when all the students were just pilling the classroom to wait, talking with each other, Kagome went over to Sango's desk. Inuyasha come up to them and laid a sheet of paper on Sango's desk, "Just got it done, the beginning of next assignment," he said before walking back to his desk. Kagome was impressed, he seemed awfully nice to her and Sango was smiling with much gratitude at him.

"Wow, so things went ok then," Kagome said shocked.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, believe it or not I guess I straightened him out."

Kagome laughed looking down at the paper he just gave her, "I guess so, Inuyasha would never get an early assignment started before he had to," then she laughed again.

Sango joined in with her, she was confident she could handle anything married life threw at her. Across the room Kikyo was giving Sango a boiling stare wishing she could go over and slap the smug look off her face. Then she noticed her 'husband' staring at her.

"Knock it off," she threatened greeting her teeth in the process.

"You know you shouldn't greet your teeth, it will ruin your beautiful smile," he told her lovingly.

Kikyo shuttered at his words, feeling she would be ill if he continued.

"So how did it go with you and Sango," Miroku asked casually to Inuyasha as he stretched out in his desk chair.

"Weird, but it wasn't too bad," Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess Sango has her good qualities."

Miroku looked at him with one eyebrow up and when Inuyasha noticed he asked grumpily, "What are ya staring at me for?"

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's forehead, "Are you feeling ok?"

Inuyasha frowned at swatted his hand away, "Knock it off, I feel fine, can't I be nice too, jeez," he said sinking in his chair beside him and crossing his arms.

Miroku chuckled as he took a piece of lemon/lime Ramune candy out of his pocket and ate it, chewing he said, "Inuyasha being nice to Sango now there's a surprising turn of events," and with both eyebrows raised he offered a piece of candy to Inuyasha which he took despite his annoyance towards Miroku's attitude and put it in his mouth after unwrapping it.

Though most everyone was enjoying their free time talking, they now had to get to their seats because the teacher had just entered.

"Hello everyone, I hope everyone had an exciting first day as husbands and wives yesterday," the teacher announced as he entered with his briefcase in hand.

Some students rolled their eyes, others smiled or laugh, and some just sat there expressionless wanting to get to the next assignment.

"Now for today's assignment you will be doing something that a lot of married couples have trouble with and that is communication, communication is important for a successful and happy relationship."

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome looked at one another, knowing they shouldn't have any problem with that part. Kikyo closed her eyes in despair and shook her head, what a nightmare. Shippo looked lovingly at Jessica.

The teacher continued, "I want each of you to tell your partner about yourself especially things that will help in a real marriage such as pet peeves, hobbies, goals, what careers you want and I want you to both write separate reports on what you have learned and that will be due tomorrow, now let's get on with today's lesson shall we?"

And then the boring parts of class come except for Sango who looked around annoyed at the students who were goofing around and pretending to be asleep. She stopped as she saw Miroku who was eating his candy, but otherwise writing down notes to what the teacher was saying. He was cool, smart and good looking. She smiled dreamily, the perfect man for her.

Kagome looked over at Sango and smiled and rolled her eyes, wishing they would just admit their feelings already.

Kagome then looked over at Inuyasha, snoring in a fake manner. She smiled at him. Despite his lack of learning interest and attitude, she had grown to really like him even more than a friend.

A/N: this was just a fill in chapter I guess, it should get good again soon so please review oh and I was looking up Japanese candy and I found this Ramune candy so yeah.

One more thing if you read any of my stories please check out my profile from time to time, under the stories section I usually update what is currently going on with my stories, if I will continue with them yada yada, just so you know:)


	4. Not Just Talking

Chapter 4: Not Just Talking

Some students took their lunch breaks to communicate with their spouses, but for some groups like Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku and Sango, Kagura and Kouga they did their usual talking with their close friends. Miroku figured he knew all he needed to know about Kagome and so did Kagura and Kouga. Inuyasha told Sango he wanted to wait until after school where he told her to meet him at his house, Sango didn't push the issue since he had been cooperating.

"Stop it ok!" they heard Kikyo yell from the cool table as her geeky husband tried to talk to her. Her friends started laughing.

Kagome joined in the laughter, but Inuyasha said, "Poor Kikyo, maybe I should go over there and tell him to back off."

Kagome stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. No matter what Kikyo did, Inuyasha had a hero complex and felt the need to take care of her even though they broke up a while back. Then they saw Kikyo shove him and stomp away to the girl's bathroom.

"No I think she got it," Kagome joked a little. Inuyasha gave her a serious look. Supposedly when Inuyasha wasn't around Kikyo would treat Kagome like dirt and when he was around she suddenly turned into an angel. But Kagome never told Inuyasha of this, it wasn't her place because it wasn't like she was dating him and it would just be tattling.

Shippo leaned across the table where he and Jessica sat alone and took her hands in his. Jessica shyly looked away as she blushed and smiled.

"So tell me more about you, what are your hobbies," Shippo asked smiling at her.

"Well I like painting, singing, gardening, things like that," she responded still smiling shyly.

Shippo loved her smile, "That's cool, wow, you sure have picked up our language quickly."

Jessica nodded, "I'm a quick learner."

Shippo smiled even more, 'Wow, she's talented, interesting, pretty and really smart, I think I'm in love,' he thought.

Kagome got her tray and with a small smile to Inuyasha and Miroku left their table to return her tray and leave the lunch area.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Miroku smacked Inuyasha on the arm.

"Hey!" grumbled Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with you, going on about Kikyo when Kagome was right there, I thought you were going to talk to her," said Miroku with an accusing frown.

"First off wipe that look off your face and for another thing.." he stopped and got an annoyed face, he hated admitting his feelings, "I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Sango stared at Miroku from several tables away as Kouga and Kagura chatted back and forth about everything except the assignment.

Sango then sighed and looked at Inuyasha in thought.

"Sango hellooo," Kouga said waving his hand in front of her, "hey earth to Sango."

Sango shook her head, coming out of her daze and looked at her friends with a smile.

"Oh no," spoke Kagura, "you were staring at him again wasn't you."

'Uh oh,' thought Sango, 'who are they exactly talking about?'

"You know Miroku," Kagura said in a dreamy tone, "lover boy."

Sango gave a relieved exhale then gave a glare at Kagura calling him lover boy.

"Just talk to him, jeez," said Kouga, "all this girl talk is getting old, if you want I'll talk to him."

"No," Sango quickly said raising up her hands in front of her.

"If you're tired of girl talk, why don't you find some guys to talk to," Kagura asked Kouga with one eyebrow raised.

Kouga chuckled and leaned back, "And not keep you two out of trouble, no way."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Did I hear Kagome say you're name before she left," she said.

"What, really?" asked Kouga and hurried out to follow Kagome.

"Kagura," Sango said though she tried hiding her laugh.

Kagura quickly got serious, "Now, what are you going to do about Miroku?"

Sango looked at her friend and shook her head, she would never give up, "I don't know, he's not interested in me, he likes anything with that has breasts," Sango said sadly.

"Well you have breasts," Kagura said bluntly.

Sango gave her a 'did you to say it' look, "What? It's true."

"Yeah, but I can't compete with all the others who have them too, I'm just not pretty enough," Sango said hanging her head.

Kagura shook her head, "Sango, you don't give yourself enough credit, you have just as much a chance of straightening him out as any other girl here."

"I don't know, why should I wait on someone who is like he is," Sango asked more to herself as she stared at Miroku leaving along with Inuyasha.

Later that day Sango went over to Inuyasha's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru standing there with an emotionless face. Sango tried to be friendly, "Hi, I'm Sango, I come to work with Inuyasha," she smiled.

"Sorry," he said before starting to close the door. Then he got shooved out of the way by Inuyasha and the door opened more again.

"Stop it Sesshoumaru, you can't keep treating my friends like this."

'Friends,' thought Sango surprised.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and left to go back to his room.

Inuyasha turned to Sango, "Sorry, he's going to move out to go to college soon."

Sango gave him a small smile, "Come in," he offered.

Sango held her books close to her as they walked through his house to the living room, "So we're friends then?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't even realize what he said until now, "Uh, sure."

Sango smiled, it wasn't everyday she got a new friend.

They sat down on his sofa and faced each other, "So," Sango said first not knowing where to start really.

"Do you have any hobbies or likes," asked Inuyasha.

Sango was a little stunned that he even asked her, but replied, "Well I love to read and science spending time with my friends or at the library," he watched his reactions, but he didn't make fun of her or insult her likes so she smiled because he actually looked like he was interested, despite the fact of the assignment.

When she finished she asked him the same, "I like falling asleep in class or anywhere that's comfy," he joked.

Sango laughed, "That's not a good hobby."

Inuyasha laughed as well, "Ok, um well I like hanging out with my friends too, video games, some sports, just depends I guess."

Sango nodded knowing what he meant. They talked that way for a while, almost forgetting they were working on an assignment as they were talking.

"So my dreams are that I actually get married for real and have a family and if you tell anyone that I will be so pissed," Inuyasha said half serious half joking.

Sango smiled and nodded her head that she wouldn't tell; she didn't know he had such a sensitive side. Here was a guy that was actually enjoying her company who wasn't Kouga.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her with a small smile thinking about what he said to Miroku about not wanting to ruin his relationship with Kagome.

Sango gazed at him, a nervous look replacing her smile. She slowly leaned in as he did the same. Then they were face to face and he got to her first, kissing her softly. Sango let him take charge since it was her first kiss, but not his.

He started out slow so not to frighten her as he kept pressing his lips lightly on hers. Sango moved her lips around as he connected with her, getting the feel of it. Soon she did and gave more energy into it. Inuyasha then let her take charge, moving along where she went.

A/N: well that's it for this chapter and don't worry it's not just about Inu/San, trust me it will get really good soon, please review.


	5. The Next Morning

Chapter 5: The Next Morning

Kagome sat on the couch reading the morning paper and stuffing a piece of pancake in her mouth with her chopsticks.

"Was it necessary to come over before school so we could walk together?" she asked a little annoyed as she kept her eyes on her reading.

"Why not, we're supposed to pretend like we're married," Miroku replied.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to spend 24/7 with each other, I'm surprised you didn't sleep on the couch last night after we finished our assignment," Kagome said before taking another bite, "and please stop staring at me.

Miroku sighed and stretched back on the couch, "You eat too slow."

"Well I like to enjoy my breakfast Miroku, unlike some people who woof there's down."

Miroku rolled his eyes slightly, "Aw, our first fight," he teased.

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

"How come you read the paper anyways, that's just weird," Miroku commented.

Kagome looked up from the paper and gave him a stern look, "I just like reading the paper sometimes, excuse me, at least I do something that doesn't involve undressing others with my eyes," she gave him a small smile, knowing he got him on that one.

"Well it's not like a hobby, it's more of a tradition that I unfortunately got cursed with," Miroku remarked.

"Uh huh," Kagome said looking back to the paper.

Kagome sighed, "Miroku stop staring at me, it's not going to make me go any faster."

Miroku moaned, "Now how was I blessed with such an impatient wife," he joked.

"Maybe I'm not the wife you should worry about," Kagome said eyeing him.

"What?" Miroku asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You know who I'm talking about," Kagome said slyly.

"Oh Kagome, sweet naïve Kagome, it is not wise to point fingers on something you are doing yourself," Miroku told her.

"This isn't about me," Kagome shot back before setting the paper down on the coffee table and facing him, "just ask her out," then she squealed, startling him, "Oh it will be perfect, I'll teach you what to say and how you should act."

"Um, no," Miroku said getting a confused look from her, "Kagome, you just don't get it."

"I think I do, you're scared you'll ruin your reputation and get rejected by the one person who matters most, I totally get it."

Miroku squinted her eyes, "Good then drop it."

"But…"

"Kagome," Miroku warned then stood, "If you won't quite, hubby here won't walk you to school."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she took her last bite, took her plate to the kitchen and hollered to her mom that she was leaving for school.

"Have a good day dear," she heard her reply.

"Goodbye Miroku," her mother called in a edgy tone.

"Goodbye, Ms. Higurashi," Miroku called back shaking his head with a smile before following Kagome outside.

The walk to school was nice, they saw some of their friends, Miroku flirted with some of the girls and they saw some entertaining things as well like Kikyo still trying to get her 'husband' away from her.

It seemed like it was going to be a pleasant day at school.

A/N: I stopped there because I wanted to ask what I should do about the Inu/San situation? Should I just leave it at a kiss or make it into more and start all this drama, which btw I can probably do more with the drama it's just it will be a Inu/San thing for a little bit, anyway please review and let me know.


	6. Secret

A/N: just so everyone knows, all the characters wears the same uniforms as any other guy and girl from Kagome's school, that's the only difference in their appearance.

Chapter 6: Secret

Sango slinked into school feeling horrible. She was really confused over what happened the night before and felt terrible for it happening. How could she? How could she have kissed Inuyasha like that, more importantly how could she have slept with him?

The words had surprised herself as she thought about them, having sex with someone was a big deal, she couldn't believe she had her first experience with someone she didn't even really know most of the day before, was she that desperate for affection?

She had always been the outcast, except with her two friends, even with Kagome she felt like the outcast with her friends. She hadn't really experienced such a high level of intensity from a guy and when she finally did, she gave herself away to him. She didn't even love him and she was pretty sure she was a substitute for Kagome. She shook her head, she really messed up this time and what was worse one of her best friends in the whole world had a major crush on him. How could it get any worse?

"Sango," a voice behind her said making her jump. She turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to see at the moment, Kagome.

Sango gave her a huge fake smile, chuckling nervously, "Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"Jeez, what's with you, you look like you did something really bad," Kagome said slightly laughing at her expression.

'Oh no, did she know,' thought Sango, 'of course not, it only happened the night before.'

"NO!" she practically shouted waving her hands up in defense, "nothing's wrong," she said messaging the sudden pain in her neck with her hand, trying to convince herself more than Kagome. She still had her huge smile plastered on which was starting to worry Kagome a little.

"O…k, so how was your project last night?" Kagome asked as they started walking down the hall.

"What?" Sango panicked, "oh…um, yeah, fine."

Kagome frowned over at Sango noticing she had beads of sweet running down the sides of her face, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure, oh look there's Kouga and Kagura, well I..I b..better go," Sango stuttered a bit on the words before taking off towards her friends, holding her books tightly to her.

Kagome stood there with one eyebrow raised; there was something off about Sango, she never seen her this nervous before.

"Hey guys," Sango smiled as she joined her friends.

"Oh hi Sango," greeted Kagura.

"Sango, what's wrong with you, you're sweating," Kouga said.

Kagura looked over and noticed too, "Hey yeah, what's going on?"

'I wish everyone would stop asking that,' thought Sango, 'I guess I need to act more normal' so she acted as normal as possible before answering, "I'm fine you guys, really, you don't need to worry about me," she smiled, but forced herself not to smile so goofily this time.

"Alright," Kagura finally said.

"So how was your project yesterday," asked Sango hoping to get the subject changed.

"Boring really," Kagura answered.

"Hey," shot Kouga, "it wasn't that bad."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, it was just stuff about us."

"How was talking with Inuyasha," asked Kagura.

"Uh, it wasn't too bad, ya know he's not the big of a jerk I thought he was, he told me some interesting stuff actually," Sango replied hoping that would be the end of it. She started walking a little ahead of them when Kagura asked, "Like what stuff?"

Sango winced a little at the question wishing they would just drop it, "You know his hobbies, what he wants in life, you would be surprise once you get to know somebody."

"Oh no," Kagura said.

"What?" asked Sango

"Have you forgotten about Miroku or did you decide not drool over him anymore," asked Kagura.

Sango started to get a little panicky again, "I can still like Miroku, it's not like something happened, I mean we're not dating, we're just partners who had to talk about stuff," Sango told them defensively.

"Ok, I didn't mean to make you mad Sango."

"I'm not mad," Sango said sighing, "I just I don't know, let's just get to class."

Kagura nodded as her and Kouga followed.

"So you think I'm boring?" asked Kouga.

Kagura just groaned.

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku," said Kagome coming up to them in class at their desks.

"Hey Kagome," replied Miroku as Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Inuyasha, Sango's acting weird, did you do something to her," asked Kagome eyeing him.

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. Kagome looked at him with a frown; he was acting just as weird.

Kagome looked over at Miroku and he shrugged. Kagome decided to let it go for now, she could figure out what was wrong with her friend later. She looked over and saw Shippo sitting peacefully in the desk in front of Jessica, facing her as they talked.

Kagome smiled, "Well I'm glad Shippo is happy, who would have thought he would fall in love?"

"Feh," said Inuyasha, "he's been spending all his time with her, it's like we don't matter anymore."

"Aw jealous," said Kagome with a hint of joking in her voice.

"No, why do I care what Shippo does," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome shook her head with a smile; she knew he missed his friend even if his boyish pride told her otherwise. Her and Inuyasha had been friends with Shippo longer than Miroku or Sango so they had a tighter bond.

"Well I think this project is working out well for most of us," Kagome commented. Her and Inuyasha looked at each other and shared a smile before both looking away with rosy cheeks.

Miroku rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he leaned in his desk like he usually did. Miroku then looked over at Sango who was putting her books away in her desk, she looked a little scatterbrained.

Miroku got up and walked over to her, surprising both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Uh hi," Miroku said as he got to her desk.

Sango looked up and her mouth fell open. She blinked her eyes a couple of times as to make sure he was really there than when she knew for sure her mind cluttered, 'what do I say, what do I say?'

"H..hi," she finally said gulping a little and hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Um, I just was wondering if everything was ok, I mean you look like you're off today," Miroku told her in a kind voice.

Sango's mouth hung open again as she couldn't believe her ears. This guy who always went after all the girls who never really talked to her before was actually asking how she was doing. The feeling of annoyance that she had received from everyone asking how she was doing wearing off when the one person she wanted the question to come from was saying the words.

"I..I'm ok, I just feel off today I guess," Sango answered staring into his beautiful blue eyes unaware her mouth was still open.

"Oh well I'm glad it's nothing serious, I should go though," he said before heading back to his desk, "take care."

Sango sighed with a smile, he told her to take care, he did care about her. Oh why did her desk have to be up front and his in the far back?

Then the thought about what she did last night come back and she sighed again, this time in a sad way, would he even be with her if he knew the truth?

After school Sango wasn't feeling any better about what happened. She found Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku by Kagome's locker and went right over to them.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you, um, about our project," asked Sango in a small voice.

Inuyasha nodded and followed Sango as she led him to a more secluded area.

"I wonder what they're hiding," said Miroku watching them leave.

"You think there's something they're not telling us?" asked Kagome a little worried.

"Maybe not, but both of them are acting different," Miroku shrugged, he was just as stumped as Kagome.

'It's weird,' thought Miroku, 'every time I mentioned yesterday's assignment to Inuyasha earlier he kept wanting to talk about something else, maybe something happened between them last night, but what?'

"So I'm guessing this isn't about our project," Inuyasha said as they sat at one of the benches outside.

Sango shook her head, "No."

"Look," started Inuyasha, "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't think that would happen, I just I don't know, I never been like that with a girl."

"Oh," Sango was surprised, "you mean you've never…"

"No," Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't think anyone has to know," Sango said suddenly, "right?"

"Totally, if that's how you feel," Inuyasha agreed.

"Yeah, it was just a mistake and we can just forget it ever happened and start over as just friends," Sango smiled at him.

Inuyasha smiled back nodding, "Yeah, that's sounds good."

"Ok good," Sango said getting up, "well I should get home," she started walking off.

"So I'll come over to your place later," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, for the assignment and only that," Sango laughed a little.

"Yeah, just school work," Inuyasha said nodding his head again.

"Ok, bye," said Sango leaving.

"Bye," Inuyasha said then letting out a deep breath.

So they made a pact that it would be their own secret and hopefully in time they could forget it ever happened.

A/N: please review, thanks;)

I have one question, should I put Ayame in my story? didn't think about adding her before, just curious.


	7. It Helps to Have a Friend part 1

Chapter 7: It Helps to Have a Friend part 1

It was a week since it happened and everything was going according to plan. Inuyasha and Sango kept their secret and no one knew what really happened besides the two. Inuyasha and Sango also returned to their normal selves and Miroku and Kagome stopped being suspicious.

The two did what they said they would do and slowly started over as new friends, it was the best way to protect their secret even more after all. The only thing that Sango missed from before the pact was Miroku's kindness. He actually talked to her and seemed like he really cared. Now he returned to his own flirting distant ways which made Sango want to get sick or something for him to talk to her again.

It was a gorgeous morning and it seemed like all the birds in Japan were gathered outside of school chirping merrily to go with Sango's good mood. Kagome looked over at her as they walked together inside since they had met up on the sidewalk.

Kagome smiled, she was glad her friend seemed so happy compared to a week ago and what was even better, Kagome was going to be on time for school it seemed.

"So not that I'm complaining, but why are you so happy," Kagome decided to ask as Sango hugged her books to her with her huge grin.

Sango shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a nice day and I'm just happy."

They walked to Sango's locker since it was closer to the entrance and put one of the books inside replaced the notebook she carried with another one from the locker. Then after closing it she twirled a little around and started walking through the hallway again, to Kagome's locker.

Kagome laughed a little, she really was in a good mood. Then the warning bell sounded and the halls cleared completely. 'That's weird,' thought Kagome as she followed Sango, 'the warning bell doesn't make all the students leave, unless…' Kagome looked at her watch, but it was the right time. She looked back up to see Sango had stopped walking.

Kagome frowned expecting to see her skipping down the hallway even if it wasn't her usual dignified self.

"Sango," she said concerned going up to her. She saw that Sango's face was pale and she stared at the floor in thought. Sango's mood had completely changed in a very short amount of time. Then without warning Sango hurried to the nearest trashcan in the hallway and leaned over it, throwing up her breakfast.

Kagome was surprised and wore a sympathetic expression. She went over to Sango after she had finished, "Are you ok?" she asked.

Sango stared blankly at the hall then scrunched up her nose at the smell of garbage. Kagome noticed and took her arm to follow her. She led her to the nearest girl's bathroom and opened one of the stalls.

"I guess I got food poisoning from lunch yesterday or something," Sango joked a little, though she felt horrible. Kagome laughed a little. She went over to the sinks and got one of the wash cloths and ran cold water onto it. Then she went to Sango, who was now sitting against the wall on the floor opposite the stall, and handed it to her. Luckily Sango wore her hair pulled back with a small pony tail at the end of her hair, but the two strands near her ears were going to be a problem.

As Sango rubbed the cloth on her face, Kagome got two hair clips from her pocket and put the first in Sango's hair, pulling the strand back and clasping it onto the rest of her hair before going over to the other side. Sango blushed a little, embarrassed she had to have a friend take care of her.

As Kagome put the other clasp in she said, "Just in case it happens again, ok?"

Sango nodded, "Thank you Kagome." She smiled though she still felt a little nauseous.

"We better get to class," Kagome said helping Sango up, "Are you going to be ok now?"

"I think so," Sango said before tossing the cloth into the cloth bin and following Kagome to class. Maybe she shouldn't have thought she should get sick so Miroku would ask if she was ok again. She just hoped it was like a twenty four hour bug or something easy like that.

A/N: please review, thanks:) and yep this is a two parter.


	8. It Helps to Have a Friend part 2

PLEASE READ-A/N: ok, I just wanted to point out that I have no intentions on this being an Inu/San fic, I know it looks like it, but trust me I have things planned out and another thing I named Kikyo's partner Kiyoshi and put some stuff about him in the characters section.

--

Characters:

Inuyasha- one of the main characters- partners with Sango, but has a crush on Kagome, but too shy to tell her because they are good friends and has a history with Kikyo-average guy who likes to have fun with his friends.

Kagome-one of the main characters- partners with Miroku, starting to have feelings for Inuyasha, but is also shy about it and she likes to hang out with her boys- average girl, nice, loyal and knows how to stand up for herself and others.

Miroku- one of the main characters- partners with Kagome, but thinks of it as a joke, friend of Inuyasha and Kagome's, but secretly likes Sango despite his reputation as a player- really flirty, but has a sweet side deep down.

Shippo- kind of a main character- friend of Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku- likes Jessica, when he's with the group he usually pesters Inuyasha, but lately likes to hang out with Jessica most of his time.

Jessica- Shippo's partner- shy, likes Shippo a lot, exchange student from America.

Sango- one of the main characters- partners with Inuyasha, pretty much outsider of the Inuyasha group besides Kagome, she is considered a little of a nerd, but she's smart and organized, has feelings for Miroku, but way too shy to admit it.

Kouga- partners with Kagura, friend of Sango's and Kagura's, likes Kagome, a little flirty, handsome, athletic type.

Kagura- one of Sango's friends and is a good friend, also in love with Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo- jealous of any girl who comes near Inuyasha, popular and hangs out with other people than the main characters because she thinks she's too good for them.

Kiyoshi- Kikyo's partner- wears glasses, kind of a nerd, but really sweet-name means pure and saintly.

Sesshoumaru- Inuyasha's brother is a couple of grades ahead of them, cool and likes to annoy his brother.

Mr. Yamada- Home Economics teacher- main teacher in the story that assigned the marriage project.

--

Chapter 8: It Helps to Have a Friend part 2

Sango sat down with her lunch at one of the tables outside, dreading having to eat it. She had already threw up twice and now it was lunch time.

"Hi," a voice from behind her said. Sango turned her head to see Kiyoshi standing there with a huge smile. Surprised to see him, Sango hesitated before she offered him to sit down, "So what are you doing away from Kikyo?"

Kiyoshi laughed, "Oh, yeah, well she's in the bathroom right now, she's not feeling too well," he pulled something from his pocket, "I just come by to give you these pills, they're anti-nausea pills, I saw you having problems with it earlier," he gave her a small smile, "I offered some to Kikyo, but she told me to leave her alone, I figured she was just upset from feeling bad."

Sango took the pills with a nervous laugh, "Thanks," jeez was he this oblivious that Kikyo didn't like him? Maybe he didn't care. Then a thought ran through her mind, maybe there was just a little sickness going around and she caught, yeah that was it, it had to be.

"Well hope you get to feeling better Sango," said Kiyoshi before getting up and leaving.

Sango watched him go then looked at the bottle he had given her. She sighed, maybe they would help.

Kikyo came out of the bathroom just in time to see Kiyoshi leaving Sango's table. She marched up to him, "What are you doing?" she asked with a stern look.

"Oh, I was just giving Sango those pills I offered you, she wasn't feeling well," Kiyoshi explained smiling googily eyed at her.

Kikyo looked over at Sango with a frown, "Well get them back, I need them more than she does and stop talking to her, she's a loser."

Kiyoshi stood there shocked wondering what he should do, "Um, o…k, sorry I thought you didn't want any, um I'll get them back for you," he turned and with a confused expression walked back to Sango's table. Kikyo watched with a satisfied smile as Kiyoshi asked for the bottle back that will teach her to be so close to my man.

Kagome went over and sat at Sango's table as Kiyoshi left, "What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh he gave me some anti-nausea pills, but then come right back up and took them back, it was weird," Sango explained not seeing Kikyo because her back was turned to her, but Kagome looked over Sango's shoulder and saw her with a prissy smile and waving at Kagome sarcastically as Kiyoshi gave the bottle to her.

Kagome frowned angrily; she made her so mad sometimes. Deciding to ignore her Kagome asked, "So how are you feeling now?"

Sango sighed, "Well ok right now, I haven't thrown up since after first class, I think it may be just the bug that's going around," she told her flipping through her math book.

"Uh Sango, are you not going to eat?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head as she stared at the book.

"Come on, you got to eat something," Kagome said worried, "you can't starve yourself because of a bug."

Miroku come up to the table, "Hey Kagome, I thought you was going to meet us at the track, we're waiting for you," he turned to Sango, "Oh uh I was meaning to ask if you were feeling ok, I saw you running in the bathroom earlier after class."

Sango didn't look up from her book even though she knew who it was, she was just feeling too bad to care at the moment, "Just a little sick."

"Oh, maybe you should go home and rest," Miroku told her slightly pink in the cheeks. Kagome stared at him in surprise, after all the girls he chased around, he was actually blushing from talking to one.

"No," Sango shook her head, "I need to stay, I don't want my grades to slip."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you're like a straight A student, and you're not going to slip your grades by leaving early one day."

"No, I think I'll be fine," Sango tried assuring them.

"Well at least come down to the track with us," Kagome said, "you don't need to be alone if you feel bad."

Sango looked up at Kagome then Miroku. Sighing she got up from her sit and gathered up her stuff. Kagome smiled satisfied and got up herself.

The three went to the track together, Kagome leading the way and the other two following side by side. None of them said a word to each other as they walked. Sango didn't dare look at Miroku, but she couldn't stop blushing. Miroku glanced at Sango a couple of times, he was actually walking with her. He smiled, he liked being near her. Kagome looked back behind her shoulder with a smile and small laugh, they would make such a cute couple.

"Finally, you two made it," said Inuyasha with a frown as they got to the track, then he noticed Sango, "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Sango said back.

"Hey Sango," Kagura said going up to her, "I thought you was going to miss Kouga's race."

Sango had completely forgotten that Kouga was going to be running on the track during lunch, "Oh yeah, well here I am."

"Are you doing better, we've been so worried about you," Kagura asked her.

"Well…" Sango started, but Inuyasha butted in, "She's fine Kagura," she said crossing his arms, "so back off."

Sango, Kagura, Kagome and Miroku all stared at Inuyasha utterly shocked, what was his deal?

"Hey Kagome," Kouga called from inside the fenced track. Kagome looked over to see Kouga in his running uniform, "This one's for you baby," he said then howled like a wolf.

Kagome blushed some, embarrassed and flattered. Inuyasha growled. Everyone took places by the fence in order of Kagura, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku.

"What is with you," Sango hissed in a whisper at Inuyasha.

"If you don't remember we kept a pact that no one would know about that night," Inuyasha whispered back.

"Yeah so, what does that have to do with anything," Sango shot back in a low voice.

"If people keep asking you questions…"

"What? You don't think I can keep my mouth shut, jeez."

Inuyasha frowned at her, so much for trying to be friends. Kagome looked over at them curiously, what were they whispering about?

"Kouga's getting brave talking to Kagome like that with Inuyasha right next to her," Kagura whispered to Sango.

"Yeah," Sango agreed not paying much attention to what she was saying.

"What's with you Sango, I'm your friend, you can tell me," Kagura said.

"Forget it," Sango told her. She was now in a crummy mood because of Inuyasha's attitude, if he didn't want Kagome to know he did it he shouldn't have done it in the first place.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha started nervously without looking at her.

Sango spaced out, she was feeling awful again. She finally turned on the spot and headed back up to the school.

"Sango," Kagura turned confused at her action.

Miroku watched concerned wanting to go after her, but he stopped.

"Uh Sango," Kagome said turning as well.

"I'm fine, go ahead and watch the race," Sango said though everyone could tell she wasn't fine.

Kagome wasn't convinced, "Sorry Inuyasha, can we talk later?"

"Uh I guess," Inuyasha said disappointed, he had something he wanted to ask her.

Kagome caught up to Sango and gave the others an 'I'll make sure she's ok,' glance before turning to Sango as they walked to the school, "Are you feeling sick again?"

Sango was tired of all the questions, "Stop ok," Sango snapped alarming Kagome, but then she calmed her voice, "I'm sorry, I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"I thought you said you were just sick with something, you'll be fine."

"I hope so," Sango said as a frightening thought come to her head, what if it was more than just a little sickness?

Kagome frowned, wondering what she meant by that.

Later that day after the next class had let out, Kagome was really worried about Sango now, she hadn't been class and it was not like her to just skip out, especially not math, it was like her favorite subject.

Kagome walked through the halls by herself, figuring that her friend must have taken her and Miroku's advice and went home. She passed one of the girl's bathrooms and heard crying from inside, it sounded like Sango.

Kagome went inside and saw her sitting on the floor across from the stalls and luckily no one was in there besides her.

"Sango," she said, but she didn't even look up at her. Kagome went over and sat down next to her and noticed she had a plastic stick in her hand.

Sango looked up at Kagome with teary eyes before looking back down at the stick. Kagome followed her gaze and saw that it was a pregnancy test and it said positive.

Kagome felt her heart skipping a beat, "Sango, are you pregnant?"

Sango's hands began to shake a little. She looked at her friend which only made her cry harder. Kagome didn't need her to answer, it all made sense, why she was sick, why she was acting different. She didn't even know she had slept with someone, had it been Miroku, surely not, they were too shy to barely talk to one another.

There was plenty of time to find that and where she got a pregnancy test out later. Kagome wrapped Sango in a hug; she looked like she could really use one.

Sango sobbed uncontrollably, why did this have to happen?

A/N: ok, please don't be mad, it's all part of my plans, no this isn't going to turn out to be an Inu/San fic, yes it will have more Inu/Kag and Mir/San and yes she is really pregnant, and I'm hoping there will be more stuff about the other characters too including Ayame whenever I put her in, but please continue to find out what happens next and please review.


	9. Annoyance

Chapter 9: Annoyance

Kagura walked down the hallway the next day when all of a sudden someone grabbed her arm and jerked her around the corner that led to another hallway. Kagura turned ready to slap whoever it was when she saw Kouga standing there looking nervously around.

"What are you doing Kouga?" she asked.

"Shh," he hissed then whispered still looking around, "have you seen that red headed little…" than he growled angrily at the mere mention of the person.

Kagura laughed, "You mean Ayame?"

"Shh, that annoying little demon could be anywhere."

"Why don't you just tell her to back off," Kagura suggested still laughing.

"Because that little wench is so stubborn, she's so crazy about me," he frowned as he shook disgusted.

"Your number one fan huh?" Kagura teased. Kouga glared at her, not amused in the least.

Kouga looked around the corner and saw Sango looking deep in thought. As she came close he grabbed her arm too and yanked her to them.

When Sango got over the surprise she said, "Would you not do that right now."

Kagura slapped Kouga in the arm, "Duh she doesn't feel good."

"Sorry," he leaned over to look at the other side of the hallway, "Sango, have you seen Ayame around?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Are you still hiding from her? She's new around here, if you just give her a chance to get to know her…"

"I don't want to know her, she's been driving me crazy ever since she got to this school."

"Kouga has a girlfriend," Kagura laughed again and Kouga glared at her again, "Why am I friends with you?" he asked.

"Well I haven't seen her lately, though I think it would be nice of you to give her more of a chance," Sango said.

Kouga let out a defeated sigh as he lowered his head, "Thanks guys, thanks a lot."

"Hey Sango," Kagura said turning to her, "why aren't you at home if you're sick anyhow?"

Sango looked back and forth between her two friends, "Uh…because I'm not really sick."

Both looked confused so she continued, "You can't tell anybody ok, but I slept with Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" both yelled at the same time. Sango covered their mouths with her hands and gave a group of students staring at them a fake smile before turning to her friends, "Keep it down, that's not all," she said as she let their mouths free.

"What do you mean," Kagura said as her and Kouga was now fully focused on what she had to say.

There wasn't an easy way to say it so she just spit it out, "I'm pregnant, I took a test yesterday and then after school I went to the doctor to confirm it," she took a deep breath, "and it's legit," Sango looked around finding something to look at other than her friends at the moment.

Kouga looked around the corner forgetting he was supposed to be looking out for Ayame as Kagura asked, "What are you going to do?"

Kouga panicked as he saw the familiar red headed pig tailed girl coming their way.

"Well I got to go, if you need anything Sango let me know," he said before high telling it out of there and into the other hallway before she could spot him.

"Thanks," Sango barely had time to get out before he vanished.

Sango sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do, I just need some time to think things out." Kagura nodded understanding.

"I think I need to be alone for a while," Sango told her before heading off into the opposite hallway.

"Hey," Kagura said causing Sango to turn around.

"I'm here for you Sango," she told her with a small smile.

Sango nodded appreciatively before turning back and walking away. On her way to her locker, Kagome met up with her.

"Hey, um, you've been kind of avoiding me lately," she said trying not to make her voice sound hurt.

Sango sighed, so much for needing to be alone.

"We didn't get much time to talk after yesterday, I was just wondering who the father was," Kagome said very curious.

"What does it matter," Sango asked bitterly.

"Well I was just curious, I mean you're my friend and I just want to help you," said Kagome hoping she wouldn't make her mad, but too late.

"You want to help!" Sango started raising her voice as she stopped and glared at Kagome as her voice quivered, "Then leave me alone right now, I'm pregnant, that's all you need to know, and yes I will be ok," she yelled the last few words before stomping off leaving Kagome hurt and confused, what did she do wrong?

'Jeez,' thought Sango, 'it's hard enough that the person who's baby I'm carrying is also the crush of the friend that keeps badgering me, how hard was it to be left alone to think on what I should do?'

She had only found out about being pregnant the day before and suddenly there was all this pressure. Kagome had found out and was really wanting to know the father, which was another problem all together because she didn't want to hurt Kagome. On top of that she had to figure out what to do about the whole pregnancy thing and having to tell Inuyasha, and possibly losing the chance of being Miroku's girlfriend. Not to mention having a baby when she wasn't ready.

Sango finally got to her locker and leaned against it and just began to cry. She put her hands across her eyes and sobbed into them.

A/N: I know this one was kind of short, sorry. Please review, I really appreciate it, because I have big plans for this story for later and btw, any ideas on how she should tell Inuyasha and Kagome or anything else with the other characters, I'm open to suggestions. I'm hoping soon to add some drama between characters and hopefully some romance also:D


	10. Seperate Lives

Chapter 10: Separate Lives

Kouga slinked into the library and headed for the table he saw a familiar person sitting. He sat down opposite the person and stared at her. Sango didn't even look up from the book she was reading, "Hey Kouga."

"Hi," he replied.

Finally Sango looked up, "What are you doing in a library and shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Uh Sango, it's raining outside, practice has been cancelled," Kouga told her.

"Oh," Sango said then surprised Kouga with, "it's raining outside."

Kouga's brow twitched, "You mean one of the smartest girls in class doesn't know it's raining outside?"

"Well excuse me, I'm pregnant and a little scatterbrained right now," Sango said before concentrating on her book again, "it seems my scores are dropping too," she told him a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "One little letter grade."

Sango glared up at him.

"That mouth is going to get you in trouble Kouga," said Kagura as she come up to the table with a couple of books and sat down in between them.

Kouga laughed nervously then decided to ask Sango, "So how are yo…." He glanced at Kagura and she was motioning for him to not finish, moving her hand in a slicing motion in front of her neck with a stern look.

Kouga stuttered, "Uh, um, how are you…getting home?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, smooth.

Sango looked at him like he was crazy, "Uh walk."

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you wanted someone to walk with, I mean since practice is cancelled I have the time," Kouga offered.

To their relief Sango smiled at him, "No that's ok, but thank you," she then got back to reading her book.

Kouga and Kagura let out deep breaths, that was close, they had to be careful not to bring out Sango's hormones.

Kagura knew it was risky, but she really wanted to know, "Sango, have you told Inuyasha yet?"

Without moving her head, Sango looked up at them before looking back at her book and answering, "No I haven't."

"Sango," Kagura said shocked, "it's been a month, you have to tell him."

"Yeah, if I was him I would want to know what babe is carrying my kid," Kouga said stretching.

Kagura popped him in the gut, "Would you stop calling girls, babes," then decided to tease him, "maybe that's why Ayame is still looking for you," she laughed.

Kouga frowned at her and let out a low growl.

Sango sighed, glad to be out of the spotlight, but then, "I still think you should tell him."

"Please," Sango slammed her fist on the table, "leave me alone about that," she got out and left leaving the book at the table. She then walked back over, embarrassed and grabbed the book before leaving.

Kagura and Kouga looked at each other, maybe they should leave her alone about it.

Sango walked through the wall way in thought. They were right, she knew that. It had been a whole month since she received the news and she had really no excuse for delaying the news to the father. She hoped that staying into her studies and trying to avoid him and the subject with friends, that it would go away or at least subside a little, but if anything it had gotten worse.

Besides, she couldn't hide a thing like this forever, not unless she quit school or moved. Well she knew there was no chance of either one of those options, she loved school too much and she just couldn't move away, her father wouldn't go for that.

She rested a hand on her stomach. She had tried avoiding this habit while she was at school, but it was the end of the school day and the halls were empty anyway. She had just stayed a bit to study and apparently her friends as well, or at least something.

She absentmindedly began to rub her abdomen, how long did it take to start showing anyhow? Of course she wasn't showing now, but she was running out of time before she did.

She looked down at where she was rubbing with a small smile. Without warning she had grown to love the little baby inside, despite all the trouble it was already causing. Her smile soon faded, remembering she had promised herself to look into adoption for her child, she just couldn't take care of a baby at the moment, nor really wanted to. A tear escaped her eyes, 'stupid hormones' she thought. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone.

She looked up and saw Miroku. She gazed up at him.

"Sorry Sango, hey are you ok?"

Sango wiped her cheek from any tears as she come out of her daze, "Yeah, um…yeah, I'm ok."

'I'm ok now, stud muffin,' Sango thought then she gasped a little, where was her mind going lately?

She smiled up at him with a fake smile, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh well…" he rubbed his neck, the real reason he was there was to see the cheerleaders practice in the gym, but he didn't want to tell her that, "just hanging out."

"Oh," she nodded unsure what to say.

"So how are things going? I mean…" Miroku stumbled on his words. Sango looked around uneasy, she was beginning to get nauseous. She took in a deep breath, hoping to ignore it and be able to have a decent conversation with Miroku. But she was too focused on her nausea.

"Sango," Miroku said with a frown.

Sango put a hand to her forehead as her body wavered. Miroku grabbed her arms to help her recover her step, "Are you alright?"

Sango nodded slowly, "I think, I just need to…." She placed a hand on her mouth and hurried past him. Miroku watched her go, wondering if he should follow after her.

"I'll get it," Kagome hollered as she ran down the stairs of the house she shared with her grandfather, mother and brother. She opened the front door to find Inuyasha standing there.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied, "I was wondering, are you busy right now?"

Kagome looked around, wondering what her friend was getting at, "No," she shook her head.

"Good, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a burger at Wacdnalds."

"Oh ok, just us?" she asked curiously, hoping it kind of was.

"Well if you want to invite someone or something, that's cool too, I just wanted to offer since I was thinking about going," he told her, also hoping it would just be the two of them.

Kagome bit her bottom lip with a small smile, "No, just us is fine, be right back," she shut the door and hurried upstairs, squealing with excitement. When she reached the top she composed herself, what was she doing acting like a Jr High kid again, she was just going to have a nice little dinner with her friend that she has had like forever. But despite her efforts as she went to change from her uniform, she couldn't contain her happiness.

Kouga ran along the road slightly out of the city where he liked to do most of his running. Since the rain had finally cleared up he had left school and decided to get in on his own training.

"Kouga," he heard a voice call from behind him.

Kouga froze nervously as he stopped running, he knew that voice, how the heck did she find him?

He realized he had stopped, 'What am I doing just standing here, run stupid.'

But he was caught, Ayame had caught up to him, "Hey stranger."

Kouga turned with a fake smile to see her in work clothes and holding onto the handle of a bucket with both hands. He frowned confused at her appearance.

"Funny seeing you out here near our farm."

"Wait," Kouga held up his hands, "You live here," he asked pointing to the nearest house surrounded by many acres of land.

"Yeah, with my gramps, we moved here about a month ago, you know when I started going to the same school, I tried talking to you so you could show me around a little, but I guess you were too busy with school stuff, but it's cool," Ayame told him with a huge smile.

'Oh great, now I feel awful, all she wanted was a tour guide?' Kouga thought.

"You sure are cute, I usually don't say that to boys up front, but you're the first boy at that school that gave me this feeling," Ayame said, blushing a little.

'Maybe not,' Kouga thought as his skin crawled again. She seemed like a nice girl and all, but she had really been annoying him in the past month.

"Oh here," said Ayame, reaching into the bucket and pulling out a very red tomato, "You can have this, we have plenty."

"Uh thanks," Kouga said as he looked down at the bucket.

Miroku heard Sango throwing up in the girl's bathroom that he had followed her to as he stood outside. He had finally decided to follow her to make sure she was ok, "Sango, is there anything I can do for you?"

Sango rose up taking deep breaths, she hated that their meeting ended like this, "No, I'll be ok now, thank you."

"Alright then, I'll see you later," it was apparent to Miroku that she didn't need or want his help. So he turned and walked off down the hall to head home. Sango opened up the bathroom door and watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore. She couldn't keep doing this to him, she had to just stop seeing him, he didn't deserve any of this.

Kagome put a French fry in her mouth, "I think I would have to go with shopping."

"Oh come on," Inuyasha groaned, "that's how you want to spend your Saturday," he playfully imitated her thinking about buying something over something.

"Quit it," she said though through her laguther, "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah right I've seen you shop, it suits you, but I still don't get it," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, well that's because you're a guy," she shook her head as she put another fry in her mouth.

Inuyasha stared at her with a smiled, "What?" she asked.

"You know we've been friends for a long time and I don't remember having this much fun with you before."

"Hey," Kagome said offended as she chewed her food.

Inuyasha laughed, "I just mean, this is fun."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

A/n: and I'm going to stop it there because I'm tired of typing on this chapter, lol, anyway, how's the story going, is it any good, I'm trying to focus on other characters too and if you have any ideas please share, I appreciate it and all the reviews:)


	11. Lunchtime

A/N: I wanted to let you guys know that I have everything planned with the pairings, trust me.

Chapter 11: Lunchtime

It was the next day at school.

"Wow, it sounds like you have some really neat things in America," said Shippo smiling over at Jessica as he picked up a piece of shrimp with his chop sticks and plopped it in his mouth.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed, "you guys have some pretty cool things here too, I kind of like using chopsticks," she laughed as she used the sticks to feed herself.

Shippo laughed also.

"They sure are chummy," Inuyasha commented already finished with his food.

"You always sound like that's a bad thing," Kagome said picking some rice up and shoveling it in. Miroku on the other hand hadn't touched his food, but stared at it in thought.

Kagome looked from Miroku to Inuyasha as she took another bite.

"Come on Miroku snap out of it already," Inuyasha groaned.

Miroku finally looked up, "Oh sorry."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an annoyed sort of look before turning back to Miroku, "Is something wrong Miroku?"

"Of course something's wrong with him," Inuyasha interrupted rudely.

"Inuyasha, jeez," Kagome rolled her eyes, "come on Miroku, tell us what's wrong."

Miroku glanced over at the table occupied by Sango, Kouga and Kagura sadly. He noticed she wasn't eating either and like he had been doing, staring blankly at her tray, "Something is wrong with Sango, I don't know what it is and she won't tell me."

Kagome looked at him nervously, she knew exactly what was wrong with her, but she kept her mouth shut about it, "Why do you say that?" she asked innocently.

Miroku sighed and looked at his food again, "Yesterday we were talking after school and she got sick and she's just been really off."

"Maybe it's that time of the month," Inuyasha teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, you don't get sick like that because of that," she groaned, he could be so insensitive about others feelings sometimes, but she still liked him, possibly even loved him.

'Besides,' Kagome thought to herself as an afterthought, 'In Sango's condition, that wouldn't be an issue right now.'

"If you're worried why don't you just talk to her," Inuyasha asked him.

Miroku chuckled a little in a sarcastic way, "I don't think she wants to tell me whatever it is, she must just be getting a bug again, besides…" he sighed, "I don't think she thinks of me as someone she wants to spill her problems on."

Kagome gasped in her mind, 'I thought things were going better for them.'

"She's so…" Kikyo said from her table and I mean HER table. Kikyo stared at Kagome with anger, unable to even finish her malicious thought.

"What does he see in her," she said out loud rhetorically.

The warning bell rang in the lunch room, causing everyone to finish what they were doing and head out. As Inuyasha and Miroku headed out together talking, Kagome spotted Sango alone, apparently her friends had already left, and went over to her.

"Hey," she said with a smile. Sango got up from the table with her uneaten food. Kagome spotted it quickly.

"Sango," she said worriedly, "you have to eat."

"I know and I am, I just didn't feel like eating my lunch," she saw the look Kagome was giving her, "don't worry, I ate…" she sounded a little embarrassed, "a few things out of the vending machine." In truth it was a little more than a few.

"How many things," Kagome asked nosey.

"Uh well, some chips, and some crackers and some candy and some more chips and then another candy," Sango thought about this to make sure she had said everything, "Oh and a few more crackers, I got a little sick then and didn't want to eat the rest," she looked around like a little kid that stole cookies out of the cookie jar.

"No wonder you were sick, ok, let's not over eat, we don't want to have a junkie baby," she laughed a little, but then saw the upset look Sango had.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it Sango, I was just…nevermind," she kept forgetting that she was messing with a hormonal Sango now.

"That's not the reason I wanted to talk to you anyway, what's going on with you and Miroku?"

"What?" Sango asked shocked by her words.

"I was just talking to him and he's worried about you, what's going on?"

Sango sighed, "I decided to stop talking to him."

"Come again," Kagome said her eyes wide.

"It's just I don't want to hurt him and anyone that I let in like that is going to have to deal with all of this too and I don't want that for him," she looked down saddened by her own words.

"Hey ladies," they heard someone say. They turned to se Kiyoshi standing there with a broad smile.

"Hey Kiyoshi," Kagome replied nicely.

"I just wanted to apologize to Sango about those pills that I took a while back, I would have said something sooner, but I've been real busy, it's just that Kikyo wanted me to get them back, I didn't realize she needed them, but apparently she did…."

Unnoticed by any of them, Kikyo had seen what was going on and watched with a sneer.

"Kikyo, come on," one of her posse said, "we have coach next, if we're not there on time, she might kick us off the squad."

"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes," Kikyo said, not taking her eyes off the three. The other girls shrugged and left.

"I noticed that you were kind of looking down," Kiyoshi went on, "not that I was watching you or anything, I just glanced over, are you sick again, I can help you with that," he said sweetly with a broad smile.

Sango smiled back, "Oh that's ok, but thank you anyway Kiyoshi."

He nodded, "Well I guess I'll see you ladies later," he bowed politely to them and headed back to Kikyo.

The two girls watched him leave and saw Kikyo in the background.

'So she had ordered him to get the pills back,' Sango thought glaring Kikyo down, 'was she that set on trying to ruin her life?' she knew Kikyo hadn't needed those pills a while back, she did it to spite her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kikyo with venom as he walked up to her.

"Oh I was just asking if Sango was ok?" Kiyoshi answered.

Kikyo glared at Sango from over Kiyoshi's shoulder just in time to see Sango give her a short emotionless glance before leaving with Kagome.

Kikyo looked at Kiyoshi sternly, "What have I told you about that girl, I thought you loved me," she said hoping to guilt him.

"I do, I do," Kiyoshi told her concerned, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Good, you can buy me and my friends drinks after school," she said with a smile.

He nodded, "Ok."

As Kagome and Sango walked down the hall to their next class she heard Sango sniffling.

She looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

To her surprise Sango was crying, "Kiyoshi is so nice to me, why can't people be more like him?"

Kagome chuckled a little, it was certainly nothing she thought to cry over and found it a little funny. She gave her friend a half hug.

Sango got lost in this thought, she knew that if word ever got out that she was pregnant, she would feel her world would change, people wouldn't treat her the same. This was going to be hard, especially if the wrong people found out.

PLEASE READ-A/N: yay, I updated sooner than I thought I would, lol, how'd I do with this chapter and don't worry Inuyasha will know soon. OH! And I have some really cool ideas for future chaps, including a very angry Sango vs. one of the main characters who I'm not going to mention, but it should be obvious, hint it has to do with the ending of this chapter:D

And so there's no confusion I made a list of people who know she's pregnant vs. who don't-

Main people who know are Kagome, Kouga, Kagura, her dad and brother.

All of them know it's Inuyasha except for Kagome.

Main people who don't know are Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, Shippo, Jessica, Kiyoshi, Ayame.

Just in case you wasn't sure.


	12. Telling the Father

A/N: btw, Sango lives with her father and brother, I'm trying to relate things to the show and since it never showed her mother, for this story Sango's mother isn't alive anymore and died when she was young.

Chapter 10: Telling the Father

Since Mr. Yamada had an accident and had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks he had postponed the assignment until he returned. This gave Sango some time to think things through and not have to worry about working with Inuyasha. But now the assignment was back on and everyone in the class had to get back working on it again, unfortunately Sango was still confused on the whole pregnancy deal, she did have her studies to worry about too.

Inuyasha knocked on Sango's door after school. He was there so they could work on their project and Sango had insisted he come to her place. Her father and brother nicely agreed to let her have the house for a while so they could be alone to talk.

"Come in," Sango called from the couch as she thought about how she was going to tell him she was pregnant.

Inuyasha walked in and sat next to her then frowned at her. Sango frowned back, what was his problem now?

"What?" Sango asked agitated already.

"Feh, nothing," Inuyasha grumbled as he looked elsewhere. The truth was he was still a little ticked at her for interrupting him and Kagome's time, it wasn't like she couldn't have gone home if she was sick, that way he could have asked Kagome what he wanted.

Sango looked down at her book and papers that were in her lap, ready to be worked on. Inuyasha saw that Sango had a juice box and crackers on the coffee table in front of them.

"I take it you're still not feeling well," Inuyasha finally said looking over at her, after all it wasn't her fault she was sick and Kagome just wanted to be a good friend.

"Not really," Sango told him still staring at their assignment.

Inuyasha stood up with another frown as he put his hands on his hips and glared at her, "Then why are you calling me over here if you're still sick, so I can catch what you have, is this a payback for being rude to your friends."

Sango carefully put her book and papers on the table before quickly standing as well, "HA, so you admit you were rude and you should apologize to them."

"Hey, I didn't say I should apologize," Inuyasha shot back.

"Well you should and by the way, you can't catch what I have!" she yelled before she could stop herself.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, a sharpness in his voice.

"Forget it," she said slumping back down on the couch and crossing her arms.

"Hey," Inuyasha said very curious now as she sat back down.

"No," she started to cry again, "It's all your fault, so just go away."

Inuyasha sat there wondering what he should do, "Sango I…"

"I said go away, get out of my house."

'Your house,' Inuyasha thought, but didn't dare say it. Inuyasha grew angry again, fine if she wanted to be that way then he didn't have to take it. He got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Sango winced a little from the noise the slam made then sighed as she wiped her eyes. Why did she have to be so moody?

Sango gathered the papers and book back into her lap again, noticing that the first paper at the top said 'It Is Important to Work Together.'

"Sango," said her father as they all sat at the kitchen table for dinner.

"Yes father," Sango replied staring down at her plate.

"How did it go with that boy?" he asked uncertainly. He was still getting used to his daughter pregnant and he was getting there little by little.

"I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"We kind of had an argument and I told him to leave, oh father, it's not easy when I don't even love him like that, it's supposed to happen with someone I really love," she teared up again.

"Oh boy, not again," Kohaku groaned.

"That's enough Kohaku, leave your sister alone," his father warned.

"Sango," her father said causing her to look up at him, "it's not easy for me to accept this that has happened and I know as well as you that you didn't have do it, but it has happened and there's nothing we can do to change that, now if this Inuyasha had any trace of a true man in him he will accept this and he will do the right thing and since this Inuyasha isn't right for you there will be a boy out there for you who will love you no matter what you're going through and that is the boy that truly deserves you."

Sango looked down at her plate and pondered these words. He was right and maybe just maybe that boy will be Miroku.

That night Sango laid awake thinking about what her father said as she placed a hand on her stomach. She had been so busy with school and figuring out how to handle the situation, she almost forgot there was actually a tiny human inside her. A human that she unfortunately wasn't ready for and would probably have to be given to someone who could properly take care of it. Sango turned over and turned her bedside lamp off, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning after Sango had morning sickness, she realized that she had to tell Inuyasha, he had a right to know. It was just difficult because she didn't even know what she should feel or do in the situation herself.

She washed her face off and looked at herself in the mirror, noticing her pale complexion. She let out a deep breath before she started getting ready for another day of school. She dreaded having to go to school for the next nine months.

She was tempted to ride the bus to school, but after thinking about how much weight she would gain, she decided to stick with walking. At least she would get exercise.

"Sango," she heard Kagome call her from behind. Sango rolled her eyes. For some reason she was no mood to see Kagome since she got pregnant, she suspected that was because of her guilty conscience.

Sango closed her eyes and stopped, knowing she couldn't just take off and start running from her. For one thing she was still a little sick and for another thing she was still her friend.

Kagome caught up to her, "Uh oh," she said looking over at Sango.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You're wearing your hair up in a ponytail, that's your 'I'm on a mission' hair style," Kagome said with a small laugh.

Sango laughed too, but with a hit of nervousness in hers, "No, I'm not up to something." 'Good one Sango,' she thought, 'you just lied to her, today's when I'm telling Inuyasha about the pregnancy and Kagome might just find out he's the father.'

"So how is the pregnancy going," Kagome asked with a friendly tone.

Sango gave her a 'are you really asking me that' look.

"Oh sorry, that good huh?" she said sarcastically.

"By the way, I got you something," Kagome pulled something from her bag and handed it to Sango. Sango took it from her and looked down at it, it was a video. She read the title, 'A What to Expect during Birth Video.'

Sango raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"I just thought you might want to know what you'll be going through when the baby comes, my mom still had it from when she was pregnant with me and my brother, she said you can borrow it, or have it if you want," Kagome told her.

Sango gave her a small smile, "Thanks Kagome," at the same time she thought, 'Do I even deserve her kindness?'

Sango dreaded what Mr. Yamada would say when he found out about her and Inuyasha not having their assignment completed from the day before. Sango rolled her eyes, 'It was his stupid fault we have to work on the stupid project every week day.' Sango stopped, 'Whoa, what the heck was that?' She had never dissed homework like that before and always tried to see the positive of it, was the baby already toying with her mind? She shook her head, weird.

She took slow steps to the class room. After everyone settled down and the teacher arrived and sat his briefcase down, he began.

"Alright, I want all of your papers to my desk right now," Mr. Yamada ordered. Every since he had returned a few days ago he had been eager to get it over with and move on.

As everyone else got up Sango looked back at Inuyasha, but he sat there refusing to look at her with his arms crossed, shaking his head.

Sango turned back around and messaged her temples, how was she supposed to cooperate with him let alone tell him she was pregnant, if he acted this way?

"Sango," Mr. Yamada spoke bringing her from her daze, "where's yours and Inuyasha's paper?"

Sango just shook her head, embarrassed.

Mr. Yamada sighed, "Alright, let's move on then," he said addressing the black board.

After class while Kagome and Sango were walking together, Sango spotted Inuyasha, walking in the hallway, away from them by himself.

"Um, Kagome," Sango said as they got to Kagome's locker, "I'll be right back."

She made her way to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha," she said hesitantly.

Inuyasha turned around, "What are you here to yell at me again," he asked bitterly.

"I need to tell you something, it's important," she said deciding to ignore his rudeness.

"Fine, what is it?"

'Hold it,' she thought, 'did he really deserve to know? If he found out, it could change his whole life, do I want to do that to him?'

"Feh," he said before turning, "If you're not going to say anything, I have stuff to do."

Sango frowned, why did he have to have such a bad attitude?

Sango grabbed him by the arm, "Wait."

He turned, "Yeah."

'What do I do?'

'Should I tell him?'

"Forget it," she spat, angry with herself as she started to walk away. Inuyasha took this as hostility.

"What is your problem," yelled Inuyasha.

Sango turned quickly around. She was so tired of him treating her that way.

"I'm pregnant, with your baby," she shouted back as tears clouded her vision, "happy?"

All trace of ruining his future gone.

Kagome come up behind Sango just in time to hear what she said.

Inuyasha stood there speechless.

Kagome's mouth dropped opened and her eyes widened with surprise as she looked back and forth between the two. She now knew who the father was. She backed up, this couldn't be happening, her best friend and her secret crush had sex together?

Kagome turned and left in a hurry down the hallway to the side, hoping to be anywhere else.

Sango watched her go, looked at Inuyasha then at the floor.

Inuyasha hurried to catch up with Kagome. When he did he took her by the arm, "Hey."

She pulled away still overwhelmed, "I need to be alone," she simply stated, not looking at him and hurried away again.

Inuyasha stood there and shook his head, how could this happen? Sango arrived behind Inuyasha gaining a gloomy expression as she saw Kagome leave again. She was in no mood to chase her everywhere; she then figured she needed to be alone anyhow.

Inuyasha turned and eyed Sango, "Are you sure?"

Sango gave him a cold look, offended that he thought she had messed around with anyone else. But her look was enough proof for him. Sango then left him there. Inuyasha turned to where Kagome had been then back to watch Sango leave. Knowing Kagome probably needed time to herself as well, he followed Sango.

He got in front of her, "Hey, if you need me to do something…" he started.

"You've done enough," she interrupted, "I can do this alone."

She gave him one last cold teary look before passing him to leave. Inuyasha knew that if this was the outcome he never would have had sex of her, though in truth, if he could rewind time, he wouldn't have anyway. He summed it up that Sango was being so nice and he was having a good time with her…but he knew it had been a stupid move.

He thought about how to handle the situation. He ran through the hallway to Sango. He got in front of her again, "Sango, I want to…"

"You want to what," she snapped at him.

Inuyasha frowned, "If you would let me say it," he snapped back.

Sango stared him down, in no mood for this crap, "If you want to do something get out of my way and leave me alone."

Inuyasha balled his fist, "This is my kid too," he said not only shocking Sango, but himself with his words.

"This was an accident and it will never happen again so back off," she began to cry harder now. They had attracted a few students, including one of Kikyo's snobby friends.

"Why won't you let me help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I don't even know how to handle it yet!"

Kouga and Kagura came from the crowd towards them as Sango began to grow more upset and started to get dizzy.

She stumbled, but Kouga caught her. Kouga glared at Inuyasha, "What did you do to her dog breath?" he said big brotherly.

"I didn't do anything," Inuyasha frowned at him for the accusation.

Shippo made his way right up to Inuyasha, "What did you do to Kagome?" he asked angrily, staring up at him since he was a little shorter. Shippo had seen his friend pass him and could tell she had been crying. When he had asked her what the problem was, she told him bitterly to ask Inuyasha.

"Oh now you care about your friends," Inuyasha growled before storming off.

Kouga helped Sango up, "Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Sango what happened?" Shippo asked her curiously.

"I'm fine," Sango lied, "I just need some water."

She released herself from Kouga and left, leaving Kouga and Kagura to explain to Shippo what happened.

As Sango walked she bumped into Miroku.

"Oh, Sango, I heard arguing, everything ok?"

Sango nodded, he still didn't know.

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm glad I found you…"

A smile crept onto Sango's face as her cheeks reddened, forgetting all about the disaster she had managed to cause, 'he was glad?'

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me at some restaurant tonight that is if you're feeling alright." Miroku said. He had finally gotten the nerve to ask her on a date.

Sango was a little surprised, "Oh, um, sure Miroku," she blushed a little more.

"Great, I mean that's cool, I'll pick you up around seven and we can decide where to go then," then he continued down the hall.

Sango watched him leave; he actually and finally asked her out on a date.

She placed a hand on her stomach and sighed.

A/N: so most of them know except Miroku, hmmm;) oh and sorry for any mistakes, I haven't been feeling good lately and so I haven't been in the mood to update any stories.


	13. Understandable Confusion

Chapter 13: Understandable Confusion

Dear Diary,

I found out today that Inuyasha is actually the father of Sango's baby. I would have never expected this. One minute they don't even know each other and then all of a sudden they both get cozy. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I really like Inuyasha…ok, I love Inuyasha, but now, I just don't know and how could Sango do that to me, she knows I like him. All I've done since I found out she was pregnant is be there for her and now I don't want anything else to do with her. Does this make me a bad person?

Kagome sighed as she sat down her pencil. She played the situation over in her head again, for the hundredth time. She picked up her pencil again and started to write some more.

I thought Inuyasha and I always had a special relationship where we never kept secrets from one another. I guess that's all it ever was, just some friendship and how could I ever be so stupid as to think it could be more than that?

Kagome laid her pencil beside her diary. She put her arms on her bedroom desk and buried her face on top of them, then started to cry. 'What am I supposed to feel now?'

Inuyasha half lay half sat on his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms behind his head. One minute he was trying to get through the beginning year of high school and the next he was a father. One word kept floating around his mind, stupid. Now Kagome probably hated him and Sango appeared to want nothing more to do with him, meaning he pretty much didn't have a say with the baby she was carrying. Oh jeez, a baby.

Inuyasha groaned in misery. He wasn't ready for a kid and he was pretty sure Sango wasn't either. So what was she going to do? Would she terminate the pregnancy? No, Sango didn't seem like the type of person that would do that. Well whatever it was he had a right to know, right?

Sango sat on the edge of her bed already dressed for her date with Miroku. She wore a cute red sundress that reached to her knees and her small ponytail in the back was tied with a red ribbon. Her expression on her face was that of total fear as she watched her TV. She had decided to watch the tape Kagome had gave her before Miroku arrived. As the woman on the video screamed harder and grasped her husband's hand tighter, Sango brought her hands to her mouth and widened her eyes even more. Her expression worsened even more as it showed the baby being pushed out from start to finish. Sango now held her mouth closed with one hand and gagged, feeling she would be ill.

"Sango, Miroku is here," her father called, causing Sango jump a little. Sango quickly turned the video off and sat there, trying to take it all in. She took a deep breath and put a hand to her head, she had suddenly gotten really nervous. She was going to have to do that, push a baby out like that. She shook her head and stood, for now she had a date and she couldn't look so freaked out or Miroku would start asking questions.

"I'll be right there," Sango called going into her bathroom and making some finishing touches, including waiting for the color to come back to her cheeks.

She quickly headed out after grabbing her matching purse, but walked slowly down the stairs so that she could take in her date. Miroku was standing by the door for her with a flower in his hand. He looked handsome though he was wearing ordinary outing clothes which including a blue t-shirt and black pants. He smiled up at Sango as she descended the stairs.

"Wow, you look great," Miroku told her trying to fight the urge he had with a lot of women. Despite being a smooth talking around all the other women, around Sango he wanted to be more calm and actually enjoy her company instead of just flirting around with her.

"Thank you," She replied blushing just slightly as she smiled. As she reached him he handed her the flower which amazingly matched her dress, "Here, for you."

"Thank you Miroku," she said now biting her lip through her smile.

Sango's father stepped into the hallway and cleared his throat, "You two have fun," he said giving his daughter a smile with a hint of 'be careful' in his eyes.

He extended his hand to Miroku, "Nice to meet you again Miroku."

Miroku shook his hand with a small smile, "You too sir."

Sango's father passed her to leave and winked at her as he passed. Miroku opened the door and motioned for her to go first. He had a taxi waiting outside.

"Shall we go?" he asked smiling warmly at her.

Sango nodded and headed out first, Miroku followed. As they got to the taxi, Miroku opened her door for her before going to his side and getting in.

"So where do you want to go?" Miroku asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sango answered just happy to be with him.

Miroku smiled and turned to the driver, telling him of a restaurant to go to.

"I think you will like this place," Miroku said resting back in his seat.

When they got to the restaurant, Miroku opened her door again. Sango got out and gazed at the fancy restaurant before them, "Wow, it's so beautiful."

She had never seen such a wonderful looking restaurant and wondered why she hadn't noticed the place before. It sort of looked like a mansion that someone lived in. It was white and had ivy growing down the front of it.

"They have really good food here," Miroku told her, paying the cab and walking up to her, "I mean I've only had it once, good food, but the price is a little steep," he chuckled a little. He held out his hand for her to take, "ready?"

Sango nodded and nervously took his hand, blushing more than she did back at her house.

'This is nice,' thought Miroku, 'holding her hand.'

He led her into the restaurant where he asked for them a table. It was only until after they had sat down, ordered their drinks and was figuring out what they wanted to eat, that Sango started feeling off.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to read over the menu.

Miroku saw her out of the corner of his eye and looked up, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," she told him concentrating on the words. A wave of nausea made her take a deep breath, causing him to look up again, "Are you sure?"

"Um, why don't you order us an appetizer and I will be right back," she said with a forced smile as she left for the ladies room.

She went to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face and stared into the mirror, forcing the urge not to get sick.

"Please," she said into the mirror, "I just want this date to go well," she said at her reflection, on the verge of tears.

Was this punishment for having that one night with Inuyasha? Was she doomed not to be happy with anyone else for it?

She kept taking deep breaths until the nausea finally subsided. She grabbed her purse and left to go back to the table.

She sat back down and saw that there were already yakitori(a Japanese appetizer) on their table. She took a sip of her water as Miroku asked if she was ok.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll be ok."

Miroku looked over his menu and finally sat it down with a straight face, he had the feeling she was keeping something from him.

After they ordered, Miroku asked, "Sango, are you sure that everything is ok, nothing you're keeping from me, you can tell me," he looked at her with a serious expression.

Sango gulped, looked him right in the eyes and said, "No, there's nothing, I'm fine."

Her smile quickly faded as he looked down at the table, 'Nice going stupid.'

"Oh no," she said to herself as the familiar feeling came back to her. She held her mouth and left for the restroom again.

Miroku stood and watched her leave with a worried look, about to go after to make sure she would be ok. He sighed and sat back down, why was she sick a lot lately?

Dinner didn't get better and was revolved around silence for the most part. Sango was too miserably to talk and was forcing her food down and Miroku couldn't help worry that more was going on.

Even the ride home was quiet to where Miroku stared in thought at his feet. Sango kept giving him guilty glances, what a nightmare.

Miroku opened her door for her when they got back to her place and shared a small smile with her. He walked her to the door.

"Look, I'm sorry that I got sick," Sango told him having a hard time looking into those blue eyes she liked so much.

"If you didn't feel well, we didn't have to go, I don't want you to force yourself next time," Miroku said with another small smile.

'Next time,' Sango shot her head up to look at him, surprised, she had figured she had ruin things, "You mean you would go out with me again?"

"When you feel like it, yes, Sango I care about you, it's hard for me to say because you're the first girl I've felt this way over before, all the others are just for fun, you're different, you're not like them and I think that's why I like you so much and I just want you to know that you can come to me with anything," he finished and felt his cheeks beginning to warm with shyness again like it had most of the time on the date. He took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Bye Sango, I hope you feel better," and with that he turned and went back to the cab. Sango stood there speechless for a moment, her mouth slightly opened. She turned and went inside the house, up the stairs and lay on her bed.

Tears escaped her eyes, she had met the most wonderful guy she ever met and he really seemed to care about her a lot and she was keeping this secret from him, afraid to change his life or what he may really think. She didn't know what kind of reaction he would have gave her, yeah he may like her, but sleeping with his friend was pretty huge.

Sango sobbed into her pillow, feeling her heart would break.

A/N: sorry it's been a while, needed some ideas I guess, please review, is it boring right now? Sorry, I'm planning to put in some drama soon, oh and I didn't know of a good Japanese restaurant name so I didn't put one in, lol.

-haha, speaking of Inuyasha, it's time for it to come on:D lol, sorry I'm random, please review;)


	14. More Drama

Chapter 14: More Drama

Sango walked quickly through the hallway until she finally spotted the person she was looking for.

"Kagome," she said as she caught up to her.

Kagome looked questioningly at her, wondering why she was acting as if nothing happened that she hadn't been deceived at all, but then…          

"I'm really sorry," said Sango, clutching her books nervously against her and staring at her feet as she walked.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say, Sango did look really sorry for what happened. She then decided to fake her feelings, "It's ok, I mean it's not like we're officially going out."

Sango looked at her surprised, "but I know how you feel about him, that must have bothered you."

Something inside Kagome jerked a little, the words piercing her, it did bother her, "Look, what happened was a mistake and I understand," lied Kagome having trouble looking at her friend.

Sango shook her head, "I'm still really sorry if I did hurt you, it's just I never had a guy so into me, I know that doesn't excuse it."

'IT DOESN'T!' Kagome wanted to scream at her, but she didn't, "I think what you need to worry about now is the baby."

Sango looked down and thought about this, then with a small nod she looked back at Kagome, "I was wondering if you could keep this from Miroku…"

Kagome looked at Sango with a confused frown and Sango quickly continued, "I mean, I don't know how to tell him if we went out, but I don't know if I even will and if not I don't think I want him to know."

'Now she wants me to lie to my friend?' thought Kagome.

"I mean I don't want you to lie or anything, I just need you to keep him from knowing I'm pregnant," Sango told her.

"You're not playing with him are you, you know his feelings," Kagome asked, intent on protecting Miroku.

Sango shook her head, "No, of course not, I like Miroku too much to do that, it's really complicated, the reason I wouldn't go out with him is because I'm afraid to mess his life up, I know that may sound a little crazy, but this baby is my responsibility and I'm not going to burden him with anything, but like I said I don't have any intention on screwing with his feelings, not on purpose."

"Fine, you do what you have to, it's your thing to tell, not mine," Kagome said with an emotionless expression.

"Um, thank you Kagome," Sango said, but when she was about to say something else, Kagome abruptly turned into another hallway without another word.

Sango stood there a bit hurt before heading to her first class.

"There you are," Miroku said at lunchtime later that day as he walked outside.

Kagome, who sat against the school with her lunch, looked up at him with a small smile, "Hey."

Miroku sat beside her. Kagome noticed he didn't have his lunch with him and assumed he already ate.

"I was wondering where you went, so what's wrong."

"Wrong?" Kagome repeated, "Nothing."

"Yeah, you're sitting all by yourself, outside, barely even eating as far as I can tell, instead of sitting in the cafeteria with me and Inuyasha, what's up?" Miroku asked.

"Sometimes I like being alone," Kagome told him giving him a look as if daring him to question this more.

Miroku shot up his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine, if that's what you want."

Kagome nodded before looking away from him. Miroku looked over at her, clearly not buying her story.

"Hey, by the way, Inuyasha, Shippo and I are going to the arcade after school and I know how you like to kick our butts at racing, so do you want to come?"

Kagome looked down at the grass, simply shaking her head in answer.

"See something's wrong, come on, what can't you tell me, I'm your friend, I'm here to talk," Miroku looked at her anxiously.

Kagome looked at him, she never heard him be so sensitive about a girl's feelings before, he had always been more into their breasts.

Sango's words kept playing in Kagome's mind, everything about the situation sucked.

"Fine if you want the truth…" Kagome started, "Inuyasha and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now and I really don't want to talk to him."

Miroku eased back a bit, surprised how bitter she sounded.

"If you want, it can just be you, me and Shippo…"

"No, that's ok, you three go, I'll be fine, really," Kagome lied, smiling stupidly at him.

"O…k, if that's what you really want," Miroku started to get up, but Kagome stopped him by putting a hand on his.

"Could you stay here and talk with me for a little longer?" she asked with a pleading kind of expression.

"I guess so," he sat back down and got a sly smile, "So you finally come into your true feelings for me, huh Kags?" he teased, acting as if he was going to have his way with her.

Kagome gave him a look that made him stop immediately, "I'm not in the mood for jokes today," she told him looking at him threateningly, yet sad.

"Wow, something really is bothering you," Miroku said worriedly.

"You could say that," Kagome replied eyeing the person who just stepped outside.

Miroku turned and saw that it was Sango. Sango blushed and hurried back inside, afraid that Kagome had told Miroku.

"Sango…" Miroku started to get up, but Kagome stopped him.

"Uh, it's ok, I'll go talk to her," Kagome said and though she didn't really want to, got up to go after Sango.

"What's the matter with you, I'm supposed to be upset," Kagome practically yelled as she caught up to her in the hall.

Sango turned, tears in her eyes, "Did you tell him, are you that mad at me?"

Kagome shook her head, "I told you I wouldn't tell, though I should, Miroku is a nice guy and this is how you repay him?"

"Oh don't give me that," Sango shot back, "how many times has he been on any other girl he can find, he's such a pervert!"

"That's who he is Sango," Kagome snapped, "Jeez, if it bother's you that bad, you should tell him instead of whining 'he's a lech', 'he's so annoying,' get over it and tell him how you feel."

"I can't."

"Grow up Sango!" Kagome yelled, "stop acting like you're so helpless, you're pregnant for crying out loud, act like it!"

Kagome stopped, realizing what she had just said.

By this time Sango was full out crying and she was blushing. She couldn't believe Kagome just blurted out that she was pregnant.

Other students, who were done eating and in the hallways, undoubtedly heard what Kagome just said. As if they didn't need more attention to themselves.

Sango turned and left in a hurry. Miroku had just came in to see what happened and apparently hadn't heard what Kagome said.

"What did you do to her," Miroku asked, "I thought she was your frined."

"Miroku," Kagome started, not liking the accusing tone he gave her. Without warning, Miroku followed Sango, hoping to calm her down.

Kagome shook her head, 'Great, by the end of all of this, I won't have any friends left.'

A/N: sorry it's been a while since I updated, I haven't had many ideas for the point I'm at in the story, if you have any you are more than welcome to tell me them in reviews:) hope it's not too boring right now, please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome stood there, shaking her head. Fine, if Miroku thought she was being the bad guy, just let him. She had more important things to worry about at that moment. Like studying for her exam that she was supposed to have right after lunch.

Figuring the perfect spot to study was the library, Kagome headed that way, just hoping nothing would come between her getting a good grade. She had been so focused on other things that her grades were getting less attention.

But as she walked, her mind kept thinking about Miroku and Sango. For so long she wanted those two to just get together and now look what has happened.

Sighing, she barely had time to stop before she would have bumped into Inuyasha who was coming towards her.

"Kagome, I've been looking for you," he said with a serious expression, "can I talk to you."

"I'd rather you didn't," she said about to pass him. It was too painful to be around him at the moment. Though she tried getting out of talking to him, he grabbed her arm gently.

"Please, it's important."

Kagome looked up at him to see he was looking down at her as well, oh how much it hurt to look into his eyes. Eyes she felt she could never see lies or deceit in, until now.

"Please."

He sounded so sincere and someone who just wanted to reach out.

"Fine," she gave in, she had never not give him a second chance before.

Studying had briefly left her mind, "Do we have to now, I really need to study."

Inuyasha nodded, understanding, "No, it's ok, we can talk after school."

With that he turned and left, not saying another word. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to let tears fall. She had never really loved someone as much as him and to know what he had done, even if they weren't going out, it still felt like a betrayal.

The trip to the library was silent and filled with painful contemplation.

"Sango," Miroku said, catching up to her by her locker. Sango was leaned up against the locker, still crying somewhat. Her head turned slowly towards him, she bit her lip in embarrassment, hoping her cheeks weren't still rosy.

Miroku's step slowed to a stop in front of her, and the sound of his black school shoes made came to an immediate stop.

"Are you ok?" he asked eyeing her with concern.

Sango nodded.

Miroku pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and nervously whipped the remaining tears from Sango's face and eyes, his own cheeks reddened a little as he smiled.

Sango smiled too, not exactly the way she wanted to get close to him, but she loved that he was being so sweet to her, so romantic.

"Did Kagome hurt your feelings or something," Miroku asked putting the handkerchief back into his uniform.

"It's fine, we were just talking."

"Sounded a little more than talking," Miroku said.

"Well you know, friends argue at times, we'll be fine," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, if you're sure," Miroku smiled back, shrugging. But his smile faded, he wasn't sure what, but something was off about Sango and Kagome.

To Sango's surprised, Miroku took her hand into his own, "Listen, I'm serious, if something is bothering you, you can tell me, I mean if you want."

Sango nodded, growing red in the face again. Butterflies seemed to fly around in her stomach. She was melting into his kindness. Was this fluttering feeling love?

She paused, "Uh," apparently not. She put the hand he had took, over her stomach and casually made her getaway to the nearest bathroom.

"I'll talk to you later," Sango called back to him.

Miroku stood there with a very confused frown, "O..k."

A/N: ok, so I'm sorry it's so short and that I haven't updated, I'm having some major writer's block, any ideas? Oh and please tell me honestly, is the story sucking or what?


	16. Sango's Fear

A/N: so sorry for not updating in so long, but I finally got some inspiration ^_^ and decided to turn this into another two part thing, hope you like it

Chapter 16- Sangos Fear

Kikyo walked down the hallway annoyed. Why wouldn't she be after what she heard? It was unthinkable, it was a scandal, it was totally and utterly unbelievable. She glanced over to see if her other annoyance was still there...yep still there. Kikyo growled a little, her body tensing, she felt as if she would explode in anger.

"The assignment is over," she gritted her teeth then turned and yelled at Kiyoshi, "will you leave me alone?!" she made a controlled scream to match her annoyance then walked off faster. Kiyoshi actually stopped and watched her leave then turned sadly and walked away, defeated.

Kikyo looked behind her as she walked and saw him leave then she smiled, Good. She looked back ahead and kept walking to her destination on her own secret mission.

Sango was sitting in the bleachers of the gym next to Kagura. The only ones there were her, Kagura, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha watching Koga practice for basketball season. Sango herself had so much to think about as she sat there, not even noticing her friend shooting all those basketball goals. She was staring down at her middle instead in deep thought, 'Im almost at the end of my first trimester and Im already getting a small baby bump, I mean its hardly noticeable unless I stretch my uniform against me,' then she sighed, 'but it wont be too long before I really start showing to the point I cant hide it and then...' she looked over at Miroku who was on the same bleacher as her but a couple of yards away.

Kagura cheered then turned to Sango, "Sangooo, dont tell you me you missed that great goal Koga made?"

Sango shook her head from her thoughts and looked at Kagura, "Im sorry I guess I did."

Kagura gave her an understanding nod, "let me guess, youre thinking about the baby?"

"Mostly, yeah..I mean how can I not think about the baby, the baby is always on my mind lately," Sango sighed again.

"Well thats normal..." she looked over to Miroku, "have you told him yet?"

Sango sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, "no I havent, but I dont know how much longer I can hide this pregnancy," she looked down at her middle and rested her hand on it for what seemed like the millionth time as well.

On Miroku's other side from Sango's view sat Inuyasha who was less than thrilled to be there. "I dont see why I have to be here anyway," he grumbled. Miroku leaned in and whispered to him, "if you've forgotten my friend, this also got us out of class for the time being."

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said with an amused laugh. Inuyasha then looked over at Sango and Kagura and pointed to Sango, "then why is miss 'I cant ever be late or miss a class' here?"

Miroku then laughed, "probably because she wants to support her friend in his practice, duh Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled as he frowned at Miroku, he didn't like to be showed as dumb or ignorant. Kagome who was also there sat alone in one of the top bleachers so she could purposely watch what was going on not only with Koga, but also with all of the others since they were sitting on the bleacher below her. She scanned over them, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and even Kagura. She didnt know who to trust anymore, she felt so alone that it saddened her. Why did it have to come to this? She was mad at Sango, Sango was mad at her, Inuyasha and Miroku seemed mad at her, Inuyasha was mad at Sango and vice versa. Things were certainly getting too complicated. That's when she walked in, yes things were about to get worse.

Kikyo stood there at the door of the gym. She looked out to the few people who were there. She finally stopped on Sango and smiled an evil smile. She had just saw her victim of her jealous wrath.

Kagome noticed her first and frowned a little, curiously. She watched her as she walked to the bleachers and stood in front of Sango from the floor and looked up at her. Sango looked down at her just as curious, what did she want with her anyway?

"Hey Kikyo," Kagura barked, glaring at her, "why don't you stop staring at my friend?"

That's when Miroku and Inuyasha watched to see what would happen, Inuyasha fighting everything he had to defend Kikyo. He figured he was in enough trouble with Kagome already for that.

Kikyo glanced over at Kagura, "and why don't you mind your own business Kag-ew-ra."

Kagura glared harder at her, she hated when she called her that.

Sango simply stood, "what do you want with me Kikyo?" She was in no mood to just sit there while someone stared at her with a look Sango only knew could be one of loathing.

"I know your little secret Sango although it's not much of a secret anymore," she laughed a little, "I can't believe a slut like you actually got pregnant with Inuyasha's child and then tried covering it up," that's when she snarled at her, her eyes full of hate.

Sango froze at her words and looked over at Miroku, there was no doubt that he had heard. Her whole world seemed to freeze in time, what could she do? There was nothing she could do. Inuyasha, Kagome and Kagura immediately turned their attention to Miroku too, wanting to see his reaction. Miroku stood, his bangs covering his features so no one could see his expression. Sango just stood there staring at him, 'what is he doing?' she thought.

Miroku looked up at her so everyone saw that he looked emotionless, as if shocked so that he was unable to look any other way. Sango stood there, he was looking right at her. Then he spoke.

"Is…this true Sango."

By this time Koga had stopped practicing, seeing what was going on and walked over in case he needed to step in.

"What's going on here?" Koga asked, but no one dared answer him. They were too focused on Miroku. Kikyo just stood there with a satisfied smile, she knew what she had done.

Sango looked down at the floor, "Yes, it's true."

Miroku's expression had suddenly changed to a mixture of hurt and anger then he shook his head and he was gone. He had to get out of there, he almost ran out of the gym. Inuyasha stood and was about to go after him, but Sango stopped him by her words.

Sango glared at Kikyo with gritted teeth, "How dare you."

Kagura was right beside Sango, "why do you like ruining people's lives Kikyo?!"

Kagome was now standing, waiting to see if she was needed to help Sango because for some reason, she still felt as if she needed to protect her friend. Kikyo just smiled at Sango.

"Oh I see," Kikyo started, "Miroku is your lover and you kept it away from him because if you didn't he would see you as the slut you are," she laughed a little. Sango walked off the bleachers and went straight up to Kikyo, almost in tears as she glared at her.

"Aw did I make you cry?" Kikyo taunted. That was it Kagura, Koga and even Kagome were heading to Sango's side, but then….

Sango slapped Kikyo hard across the face, breathing in and out through her mouth and letting tears fall now, but not once did she stop glaring and gritting her teeth at Kikyo. Everyone stopped where they were and Kikyo held her cheek and looked at Sango stunned. Sango didn't say another word she just walked passed Kikyo and left the gym to try and calm down. Kikyo screamed in anger and was about to follow her when Inuyasha got to her and grabbed her arm.

Kikyo looked up at him surprised and her anger seemed to disappear. "Please Kikyo," he said then let go of her arm, "let her be." Kikyo looked at him with a sad, pitiful look, hoping to win his sympathy then walked off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha sighed and the others stood still, not knowing what to do.


	17. Guilt

Chapter 17- Guilt

Sango walked down the hall not sure exactly where she was going. Her mind kept playing over what happened and she couldnt get Miroku's expression out of her head. She sighed with tears falling down her cheeks; this was the last thing she wanted.

Sango didnt know what to do now, how could she ever fix this? She stared at the floor as she walked, maybe if she just talked to him, but what good would that do? Sango sighed again, no she had to try. She walked until she bumped into someone and what her luck, she looked up and it was Miroku. Her heart skipped a beat, her mouth hung open in surprise, and she gulped nervously. Instead of the friendly hello she so desperately wanted, Miroku frowned at her. Sango tried to speak, but no words wanted to come out so she closed her mouth and swallowed hard again. They looked at each other for a few seconds then Sango finally took a chance and spoke.

"Miroku..I," she tried.

Miroku shook his head, "How could you Sango?"

"It was an accident, I didnt think about..." But she got interrupted.

"I mean about not being honest with me, you even lied to me when we were having dinner didnt you," Miroku kept frowning at her.

Sango just nodded guiltily.

"I told you Sango, I told you to let me help you and this is the thanks I get?" Miroku shook his head in amazement and started to walk off passed her. Sango just stood there, her hand on her middle and looking around desperately. "Wait," she said, turning around.

Miroku stopped, but spoke again, "Next time when I say you can be honest with me..." he looked back at her with a disappointed expression where she could see the hurt clearly in his eyes, then he finished, "..just trust that," and then he was gone again. This time Sango just stood there and let him walk away, everything she had wished for ever since she started having feelings for him, disappeared along with him from her view down the hallway.

Inuyasha, who had left the gym and had just stopped behind Sango to see Miroku leave, put a hand on Sangos shoulder, "You ok?" he asked.

Sango shook her head a little, still staring off where Miroku left, "I just let what could have been a great thing slip away, but Im the only one to blame for keeping it from him," the words had just spilled out of her mouth, not caring that it was Inuyasha she was telling them to. Inuyasha sighed uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say. It didnt really matter because Sango kept talking after her brief pause.

"I wish there was some way I could make it up to him," she shook her head, "but I think I screwed up too much this time, Ive never felt so irresponsible." This time Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously, was he supposed to say something to her? Again, it didnt matter. Sango turned and walked off without saying a word directly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned a little surprised at her ignoring him, but followed her, he felt it was sort of his responsibility.

She kept walking down the hall silently without turning back. A torn Inuyasha followed her just as silent, he never did get a chance to properly talk to Kagome after what happened, but for some reason he had a feeling he should stay with Sango.

Sango kept walking deep in thought until she suddenly stopped and looked at the floor with a confused frown. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her curiously, "Sango?"

Sango let out a small gasp and put a hand on the middle of her abdomen, leaning forward slightly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking a little concerned, "Hey, are you ok?" Sango was about to nod but she closed her eyes tightly and winced in pain. As soon as Inuyasha realized something wasnt right he picked Sango up in a bridal way, "Ill take you to the school nurse."

But Sango shook her head, "No, shes not here...the hospital." Inuyasha nodded and hurried out of the building then as fast as he could ran across town to the hospital, he didnt even think about getting a ride there.

Sango winced in his arms, "Inuyasha it hurts, something doesnt feel right."

"Dont worry, he said as he ran faster, were almost there and theyll take care of you and the baby," he looked down at her as he said "baby" and they both shared the same worried look that only parents who really cared about their children shared. Inuyasha shook his head from all thoughts and kept his eyes ahead as he ran, the only thing he needed to think about at that moment was getting to the hospital.

As soon as he got there he demanded help and watched as nurses hurried over and took Sango to a room. He watched dazed as this was happening, his legs frozen in place. Once he finally regain hold of reality and his legs were able to move again he went into the waiting room to wait, his mind though was still in shock.

A/N: sorry it's so short


End file.
